Tras las líneas enemigas
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Luchar por mantener una promesa. Y porque nadie quiere perder lo más preciado e irá hasta dónde haga falta para poder recuperarlo. NanoFate.
1. Lágrimas y una promesa

**Título: Tras las líneas enemigas**

**Capítulo 1.- Lágrimas y una promesa**

**Canción: **"Elegy"

**Disco: **_The Vinland Saga_

**Artista: **Leaves´ Eyes

* * *

_**Silent tears of a woman**__ (Lágrimas silenciosas de una mujer)_

_**Make a warrior cry**__ (Hacen a un guerrero llorar)_

_**Heaven, I beg you**__ (Cielo, te ruego)_

_**Please release hopes from fears**__ (Por favor libera las esperanzas de los miedos)_

Todo había ido mal desde el principio, desde que bajaron aquel maldito planeta envuelto en el caos de una guerra a escala mundial, con dos superpotencias enfrentadas; una de ellas era la de los tipos malos y la otra, a la que la TSAB brindaba su apoyo y sus fuerzas, eran los tipos buenos, ¿la diferencia?, que los chicos buenos tenían un nada desdeñable archivo de Lost Logias en su poder, pues llevaban años investigándolas con fines científicos y arqueológicos; de hecho, en más de una ocasión habían colaborado con el Bureau en algunas de sus investigaciones y cedido parte del material que tenían en sus museos y laboratorios. Mientras, los chicos malos querían hacerse con los antiguos e inestables artefactos para volver las tornas del poder en aquel mundo a su favor. Pese a los esfuerzos diplomáticos de la TSAB, la confrontación había sido inevitable y la escala de hostilidades simplemente se había incrementado hasta cotas insoportables para los aliados del Bureau, que pidieron formalmente su ayuda contra los invasores.

Y allí estaba Fate T. Harlaown, al mando de una pequeña unidad de reconocimiento en el límite de una de las avanzadillas aliadas, montando guardia, esperando el nuevo ataque de los enemigos; hacía tres días que aquella posición había sido atacada hasta el punto de casi perderla, sin embargo bajo el mando de la Enforcer, lograron mantener las defensas, aún al costo de varias vidas. Desde entonces estaban esperando refuerzos, pero no tenían ninguna pista de cuándo iban a llegar estos. Fate apretó el puño enguantado sobre el mango de Bardiche, si algunas unidades no venían pronto, cuando lo hicieran no iban a encontrar mucho que defender.

Dejó escapar el aire en un quedo suspiro y miró a sus hombres, magos de alto rango todos ellos, cansados y cubiertos de sangre reseca y suciedad, pero listos para entrar en acción de nuevo. Entre ellos había una cara conocida, una mujer joven de pelo moreno y ojos ambarinos, cuyo dispositivo era un tridente; la última vez que Fate la había visto era una cabo recién ascendida tras una peligrosa misión en un mundo distante sumido en el olvido, desde entonces habían pasado cinco años y sus caminos no habían vuelto a cruzarse hasta ahora. La miró por un momento y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Seguro que llegaran hoy.

—Ojalá tengas razón, Navara —trató de sonreírle de vuelta, pero lo único que asomó a sus labios fue una sonrisa torcida.

Porque todo iba de mal en peor, podía sentirlo, sabía que el enemigo caería sobre ellos antes de que sus refuerzos llegaran. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y no por el frío relente del amanecer que despuntaba sobre el puesto de avanzada; no era la primera vez que estaba en una misión como aquella, dura, peligrosa, de una duración indeterminada y casi desesperada, pero sus aliados habían sido desbordados por el armamento de sus enemigos y ahora se encontraban en una situación demasiado desfavorable… Empezaba a tener que admitir que Nanoha había tenido razón esta vez; todavía podía recordar sus palabras y mucho más de aquella tarde en que recibió la orden de presentarse en el _SSV Dark Wing I_ al día siguiente para partir en su próxima misión.

_Nunca era fácil para ellas separarse, pero aquella vez estaba resultando aún más difícil, Nanoha apenas podía contener sus lágrimas y Fate podía sentir sus manos temblando entre las suyas; al menos Vivio no estaba en casa todavía para presenciar la escena y que se preocupase todavía más, además, la rubia dudaba seriamente de ser capaz de lidiar con sus dos chicas llorando por su causa a la vez._

—_Es otra misión, nada más —le dijo suavemente, mientras apretaba sus manos._

—_Ambas sabemos que no es sólo una misión más, Fate-chan, he leído los informes y los datos que te han enviado… Puede que sea una de las misiones más peligrosas que vayas a llevar a afrontar, vas a un mundo en guerra…_

—_No es la primera vez que lo hago… —la cortó, sólo para ser interrumpida a su vez. _

—_Pero esta vez la situación es realmente desfavorable para vosotros, esa gente está ya desbordada por su enemigo, apenas mantienen un puñado de puntos clave que una vez caigan, no habrá nada que hacer. _

—_Razón de más para ir, debemos evitar que esas Lost Logias caigan en malas manos, tenemos que asegurarlas._

—_Tú no vas a sellar Lost Logias, tú vas a luchar a la primera línea de combate… Vas directa al lugar más peligroso —las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Nanoha y Fate no pudo más que abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, acariciando su pelo y su espalda tratando de calmarla._

—_Todo irá bien —le susurró al oído—, todo irá bien._

—_¿Me lo prometes?_

_Fate se apartó unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos y asintió._

—_Te lo prometo. Ésta será otra misión más. Todo irá bien y volveré con vosotras._

_Y aquella noche se despidieron de la forma en que solían hacerlo siempre, como si en el fondo de sus corazones sintieran la necesidad de decírselo todo, de dárselo todo por si no había otro mañana; sin embargo, ninguna de las dos quería pensar que aquellos besos tenían el sabor de una despedida incierta, era mejor creer que las últimas caricias y abrazos que habían compartido guardaban el calor de un "hasta mañana", que sus miradas volverían encontrarse en unos días, para pederse de nuevo en la infinitud azul y carmesí de sus ojos._

Los primeros rayos del sol bañando su cara, trajeron de vuelta a Fate al presente, quizás está misión no fuera tan habitual como las demás, pero no iba a dejar que el miedo ganara la partida.

Y con la luz del día llegó también el inequívoco sonido de cientos de hombres y máquinas marchando, el ataque que esperaban había llegado. Ocupando sus posiciones, Fate y sus hombres se prepararon para mantener la primera línea de defensa, mientras alertaban por radio al resto de soldados y a la ciudad que se alzaba a unos pocos kilómetros tras ellos. Cuando las demás unidades llegaron hasta a su altura, la Enforcer no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de abatimiento, eran pocos, muy pocos para hacer frente a lo que se les venía encima. Y su rostro se oscureció al oír los aviones del enemigo acercarse por el cielo.

Sin dudar, dio varias órdenes y tomando a varios magos aéreos consigo, se alzó en el aire, confiando en que su magia fuera suficiente para hacer caer aquellos cazas.

—¡Navara, voy a necesitar algo de tiempo! —le gritó a la joven de ojos ambarinos.

—Aye aye, señora.

La teniente se ocupó entonces de liderar la formación de combate, mientras Fate ascendía hacia una posición segura y comenzaba a invocar la fuerza de la tormenta, oscureciendo los cielos sobre ella. Si su plan funcionaba, puede que los cazas no fuesen un problema por mucho más tiempo. Mientras, a sus pies la batalla había comenzado, el ruido bronco de las armas y los gritos de los hombres lo llenaban todo.

—Arukas, Krutas, Eygias… —comenzó a salmodiar, Bardiche palpitó entre sus dedos—. Dioses celestiales que iluminan todo, descended hasta nosotros ahora que yo os guío. Baruel, Zaluel, Browzel… Golpea con el relámpago y ruge con el retumbante trueno. Arukas, Krutas, Eygias.

El cielo rugió sobre ella, los relámpagos rasgaron las nubes y los truenos restallaron con violencia al tiempo que descargaba aquel gran ataque sobre los cazas, que nada pudieron hacer para esquivar los rayos que se abatieron sobre ellos; varias aeronaves estallaron en llamas, otras cayeron al suelo sin control. Fate jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, aquel ataque drenaba seriamente sus reservas de poder, pero no había tenido más remedio que usarlo.

—_Eso ha estado increíble, Fate —_le llegó la voz mental de Navara, que seguía dirigiendo ahora su defensa sobre el cielo, asistiendo a las tropas de tierras.

La Enforcer se permitió una sonrisa, que murió en sus labios al escuchar la voz mecánica de Bardiche.

—New flying units are moving towards us, sir.

Fate miró en lontananza y dejó escapar una maldición al constatar que dos escuadrones más de cazas se abalanzaban sobre ellos a gran velocidad.

—_Navara, preparaos, vienen más amigos a jugar._

_ —En seguida estamos contigo._

Fate trató de juntar todas sus fuerzas y prepararse para el inminente ataque, por el momento no podía volver a usar el conjuro de antes, pero tenía otros con los que defenderse. El resto de su unidad se plegó a ella y tras recibir unas someras indicaciones, salieron al encuentro de los aviones enemigos.

Luchar contra máquinas no tiene nada que ver con hacerlo contra otros magos, en algunos sentidos era más sencillo, pues ellos tenían mayor capacidad de maniobra y evasión, pero los cazas contaban con una importante fuerza de ataque y armas de fuego lo suficientemente potentes como para reducirlos a partículas. Así que lo importante era mantenerse en continuo movimiento y arrastrar a los cazas hasta el rango de tiro de sus baterías antiaéreas. La táctica estaba funcionando, aun a pesar de que las tropas de tierra estaban a punto de ser sobrepasadas.

Fate evadió otra ráfaga de tiros, mientras Navara se colocaba a la cola del caza que la perseguía.

—¡Iron Arrow!

Flechas de energía salieron disparadas hacia las alas del avión, partiéndolas por la mitad, haciéndolo caer.

—Uno menos —sonrió la teniente, al tiempo que se separaba de Fate para evadir cualquier ataque y buscar una nueva presa.

Fate hizo otro tanto y se encontró de frente a un caza, sin tiempo si quiera para pensar alzó a Bardiche y atacó.

—¡Arc Saber!

Varios arcos amarillos desmembraron el avión en varias piezas, haciéndolo explotar en una bola de fuego y cegando su visión por unos preciosos segundos.

—We are targeting, sir.

—¿Dónde?

Pero la respuesta de Bardiche nunca llegó, Fate sintió una enorme fuerza golpear su barrera, con su energía mermada por los ataques previos a penas pudo mantenerla el tiempo suficiente para desviar el impacto antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al vacío.

_**Teardrop on a fragile eyelash**__ (Lágrima en una frágil pestaña)_

_**She's looking like a dream**__ (Ella está mirando como un sueño)_

_**Hoping for some understanding**__ (Esperando por un poco de comprensión)_

_**And answer or at least **__(Y la respuesta o al menos)_

_**Cunning word a single sentence**__ (juiciosa palabra, una sola frase)_

_**To restore her heart**__ (Para restaurar su corazón)_

_**Aching since the day I left her**__ (Dolorido desde el día que la dejé)_

_**Crossing lonely seas**__ (Cruzando mares solitarios_)

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue un dolor agudo recorrerle el brazo izquierdo y extenderse por su pecho, boqueó conteniendo el grito que pujaba por escapar de su garganta. Alguien se movió a su lado y se encontró unos ojos ambarinos sobre ella.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo Navara ayudándola a incorporarse.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó reprimiendo varios gruñidos de dolor. Se miró el brazo, lo tenía entablillado y vendado.

—Estamos en una especie de viejo almacén abandonado, a unos kilómetros de nuestra posición original. Tras tú caída el enemigo no tardó mucho en acabar con nuestra resistencia, realmente nos sobrepasaban en número. Los supervivientes nos reunimos en el punto de encuentro acordado por si perdíamos y nos hemos refugiado aquí.

—¿Me recogiste tú? —echó un vistazo alrededor, no eran más que treinta soldados, veinte de ellos magos, los otros diez aliados, todos estaban heridos de diversa índole.

—Sí, te encontré al tomar tierra un momento antes de partir para el punto de encuentro. Ten, bebé un poco de agua.

—Gracias —dio un sorbo y le devolvió la cantimplora—. Situación.

—Somos treinta y cinco personas, hay cinco soldados de guardia ahora mismo, estamos tras las líneas enemigas, no podemos contactar por radio, ya que podrían captar nuestra transmisión. He intentado contactar telepáticamente con alguno de nuestros compañeros, pero no he tenido suerte. Disponemos de agua y comida para dos días, cuatro si la racionamos excesivamente. Es probable que la ciudad que defendíamos haya caído ya. Si no reportamos en cuarenta y ocho horas se nos dará por…

—Desaparecidos en combate —musitó Fate débilmente.

_**Silent tears of a woman**__ (Lágrimas silenciosas de una mujer)_

_**Make a warrior cry**__ (Hacen a un guerrero llorar)_

_**Heaven, I beg you**__ (Cielo, te ruego)_

_**Please release hopes from fears**__ (Por favor libera las esperanzas de los miedos)_

_**This is my elegy**__ (Esta es mi elegía)_

_**Do you know what I feel?**__(¿Sabes lo que siento?)_

_**This is my elegy**__ (Esta es mi elegía)_

_**Do you believe it's real?**__(¿Crees que es real?)_

_**Will I hold you in my arms again?**__(¿Voy a tenerte en mis brazos otra vez?)_

A su mente acudió la imagen de Nanoha aquella tarde y por un momento temió no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo sus húmedos ojos; perdidos tras las líneas enemigas, heridos, agotados, sin apenas comida o agua, sin posibilidad de contactar por radio o telepáticamente, refugiados en un destartalado almacén que seguramente sería inspeccionado más tarde o más temprano por el enemigo… Ahogó un gemido y respiró hondo, tratando de mantener a raya la desesperación.

—Fate —la llamó Navara suavemente.

—¿Si? —la miró tras enjugarse las lágrimas.

—Será mejor que liberes tu barrier jacket por el momento, necesitas descansar un poco más y…

—Estoy bien —protestó.

—Y —siguió Navara sin hacerle caso— centrar tus pensamientos para poder tomar una decisión más tarde sobre lo que vamos a hacer. Es mejor afrontar las cosas descansado y con la mente clara.

—¿Es una orden? —sonrió la Enforcer.

—No creo que yo pueda darte órdenes —rió Navara a su vez—. Es un consejo.

—Está bien. Supongo que necesito ese tiempo.

Navara asintió y la dejó a solas.

—Bardiche, mode release.

—Yes, sir.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó a su dispositivo, tras cambiar su barrier jacket por el uniforme de campo.

—Fine, sir. All conditions green.

—Bien.

Fate volvió a rodar la vista por el almacén, los hombres parecían agotados, la expresión de la mayoría era abatida, conscientes de la precaria situación en la que se encontraban. Desaparecidos en combate, volvió a pensar la Enforcer, si eso llegaba a pasar, si les daban por perdidos, no les quedarían más esperanzas que las de salir de allí por sus propios medios. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar en su familia, ¿qué haría Nanoha cuando recibiera la noticia? Sin dudarlo pediría más información, una evaluación de la situación y después se ofrecería voluntaria para embarcarse en una misión de rescate. Los labios de Fate se curvaron en una media sonrisa, su pelirroja haría cualquier cosa por que esa misión fuese aprobada y llevada a cabo, aunque tuviera que ir ella sola, aunque no obtuviese el permiso y significara el fin de su carrera…

—Sólo te doy problemas… —musitó Fate para sí—. Debí haberte escuchado esta vez, supongo… Pero ambas sabíamos que habría venido igualmente… Aunque cada vez que pienso en las lágrimas que derramas por mi causa, se me parte el corazón… Quizás hubiese sido mejor si tú y yo nunca… nunca…

Mas el simple pensamiento de no tener a Nanoha en su vida, junto a ella, estremecía todo su ser; ella era su luz, su guía, quien la mantenía íntegra pese a todo cuanto veía y era testigo; eran sus palabras y sus caricias las que lograban calmarla en los peores momentos, las que le daban consuelo; era su amor lo que calentaba su alma, lo que le daba fuerzas siempre. La necesitaba y si ahora no se rendía era por ella; saldría de aquello, volvería junto a su familia, secaría sus lágrimas con sus manos y la abrazaría fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Sólo espero poder volverlo hacer…

—We will do it, sir —le llegó la voz de Bardiche, consiguiendo que al final su sonrisa fuera completa. Apretó la gema suavemente en su mano.

***

Los días se sucedieron vertiginosamente para Fate y los soldados supervivientes; tuvieron que abandonar el almacén al amanecer siguiente al ataque, una patrulla de reconocimiento enemiga había seguido su rastro allí y ahora se acercaban para tomarlos por sorpresa, afortunadamente, los hombres de guardia les avisaron a tiempo para salir de allí y perderse en un extenso bosque en busca de un nuevo refugio. Llevaban dos días de marcha por aquella floresta, apenas les quedaba comida ya, aunque merced a los arroyos que cruzaban la fronda, contaban con agua más que suficiente. El terreno había comenzado a ascender ligeramente, señal de que se acercaban a una zona más accidentada, con un poco de suerte encontrarían una elevación desde la que poder intentar comunicarse con los suyos; pese a que Fate sabía ya que oficialmente habrían sido dados por desparecidos en combate, pero debía mantener la esperanza, no era momento de rendirse aún.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —comentó Navara junto a Fate, ambas, como el resto de magos, vestían las barrier jackets para poder afrontar rápidamente cualquier ataque por sorpresa.

—Esperemos tener más suerte que entonces —dijo la Enforcer, recordando que aquella vez su escuadrón salió bastante mal parado.

—Con los años acabas por darte cuenta de que la suerte se la labra uno mismo… Al menos en situaciones como ésta.

Fate no pudo más que asentir a las palabras de Navara, la maga había cambiado bastante desde aquella misión que compartieron en el pasado, se había vuelto más reflexiva, ya no actuaba tanto por impulso y su carácter se había tornado algo más reservado y realista. Su poder también había crecido, su rango era doble A, y su hoja de servicios era extensa, con reconocimientos y menciones de los oficiales bajo los que había servido; Fate estaba segura de que muy pronto la promoverían a Capitán. Muy pronto, si sobrevivían a aquella misión, no pudo evitar el oscuro pensamiento.

Siguieron caminando durante horas, hasta que la noche cayó sobre las húmedas naves del bosque, y aun así continuaron un trecho más, hasta que Fate dio la orden de parar para pasar la noche en un pequeño claro protegido por un afloramiento de rocas y un prieto grupo de árboles, una posición a cubierto y fácil de defender. Se repartieron los turnos de guardia y todos se aprestaron a pasar la noche lo mejor posible sobre el frío suelo de hierba. Fate se echó sobre su capa, ignorando el dolor de su brazo roto y sus costillas fisuradas, le dio una queda orden a Bardiche y una pequeña pantalla flotante se abrió sobre ella, mostrando una foto de su mujer y su hija, sonriendo a la cámara, a ella; una lágrima fugitiva escapó de sus ojos, no había mayor deseo en su corazón que volver junto a ellas.

—Lo conseguiremos, Fate —le llegó la suave voz de Navara, tumbada a unos centímetros de ella.

—¿Optimista ahora?

—Tratando de mantener la esperanza —no la veía en la oscuridad, pero supo que la teniente estaba sonriendo.

—¿Alguien que espere tu regreso?

—Sólo mi madre y un mago aéreo al que le encanta pilotar un viejo caza.

—Así que consiguió hacerlo volar.

—Sí —dejó escapara una suave risa—. Eh, cuando todo esto acabe y volvamos, le puedes pedir ese paseo que te prometió hace cinco años.

—Estaría bien —sonrió la Enforcer—. Gracias, Navara, por devolverme los ánimos.

—Lo que sea, señora.

Fate asintió, aunque sabía que la otra mujer no podía ver el gesto, e hizo desaparecer la foto que aún tenía abierta. Regresarían, lo conseguirían.

_**Dewdrops on a single rosebud**__ (Gotas de rocío en un único capullo de rosa)_

_**This purity of rain**__ (La pureza de la lluvia)_

_**Reminds me of the moment I left her**__ (Me recuerda el momento en que la dejé)_

_**Kisses filled with pain**__ (Besos llenos de dolor)_

_**And if I should leave her waiting**__ (Y si yo debería dejarla esperando)_

_**For another year**__ (Por otro año)_

_**Will she ever know the answer?**__ (¿Sabrá ella la respuesta alguna vez?)_

_**Will she follow me?**__ (¿Me seguirá?)_

La lluvia les acompañó los dos días siguientes, volviendo su camino más fatigoso e incómodo, el hambre les acuciaba ahora a todos, aunque ninguno se quejaba todavía en voz alta, había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse; hacía un día que se sabían perseguidos, eran la presa de su enemigo, que había seguido sus pasos en aquel bosque. Fate los guiaba hacia unas montañas cercanas, sabía que era peligroso, pues si éstas resultaban demasiado escarpadas e impracticables, quedarían atrapados entre los riscos y sus perseguidores, aunque al menos tendrían la espalda cubierta; volar podría resultar peligroso si llevaban armas de largo alcance, sin embargo, si la situación se tornaba desesperada, deberían contar con ello. Pero si lograban subir a lo alto de una de las elevaciones, podrían intentar contactar con los suyos. Mas por ahora, sólo les quedaba caminar, seguir por delante de sus enemigos y alcanzar esas montañas, que distaban todavía un día de viaje.

Y aunque Fate intentaba mantener su mente centrada, no podía evitar pensar en Nanoha, en aquella mañana cuando se despidieron; era muy temprano, ni siquiera había salido el sol todavía, pero Vivio también estaba levantada, no quería que su madre se fuera sin despedirse de ella. La Enforcer se enternecía cada vez que recordaba los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño de su pequeña, el abrazo que le dio y de las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Y después el abrazo y el beso de Nanoha, largo, profundo, lleno de tantos sentimientos, mas nunca el beso de una despedida, se repetía una y otra vez, era el beso de una promesa, la del regreso…

Pero habían pasado ya tantos días, ¿seguiría Nanoha esperando noticias suyas?, ¿o se habría puesto en movimiento como había pensado unos días atrás? No quería que la siguiera a aquel infierno, no quería que viera aquel mundo envuelto en los fuegos de la guerra, donde los aliados estaban a punto de perder, si es que no lo habían hecho ya… O quizá los refuerzos habían llegado y las tornas se estaban volviendo, ¿quién podría saberlo? Mas aun así, no deseaba que Nanoha fuese en su busca, porque no quería que corriera ningún peligro.

Finalmente, al día siguiente alcanzaron las montañas, pero el enemigo los alcanzó a ellos al mismo tiempo; no tuvieron ni siquiera unos minutos para pensar o dar órdenes, simplemente para actuar. Les superaban en número y Fate supo que no había esperanzas, que aquella iba a ser la última resistencia que podrían oponer. Era el final, pero al menos debía intentar una cosa más. Telepáticamente contactó con Navara.

—_Vuela hacia uno de los picos a nuestra espalda, nosotros te cubriremos, y desde allí intenta contactar con quién sea, por radio o telepáticamente, pero haz saber que seguimos con vida…_

—_Por ahora._

—_No nos matarán_ —contradijo Fate; estaba bastante segura, unos magos vivos de la TSAB eran mucho más útiles que un montón de cadáveres; si la guerra aún no había terminado, serían una valiosa moneda de cambio para el enemigo. Y por la forma en que les estaban intentando reducir, todo apuntaba a que tenía razón.

—_Haz lo que te digo, contacta y dales nuestra posición aproximada. Después, intenta escapar._

—_Pero…_

—_Es una orden, teniente —_imprimió a su voz mental un fuerte matiz de mando.

—_Aye, aye, señora._

_**Silent tears of a woman**__ (Lágrimas silenciosas de una mujer)_

_**Make her warrior cry**__ (Hacen llorar a su guerrero)_

_**Heaven, I beg you**__ (Cielo, te ruego)_

_**Please release hopes from fears**__ (Por favor libera las esperanzas de los miedos)_

_**This is my elegy**__ (Esta es mi elegía)_

_**Do you know what I feel?**__ (¿Sabes lo que siento?)_

_**This is my elegy**__ (Esta es mi elegía)_

_**Do you believe it's real?**__ (¿Crees que es real?)_

_**Will I hold you in my arms...**__ (¿Te tendré en mis brazos...)_

_**Hold you in my arms again?**__ (tenerte en mis brazos otra vez?)_

Debían intentarlo, conseguir que alguien de los suyos supiese que estaban vivos y que el enemigo iba a apresarlos. Era una débil esperanza, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo; su intento final por seguir cumpliendo su promesa, para regresar, para volverla a tenerla entre sus brazos, para no ver más aquellas lágrimas que conmovían su corazón. Por no dejarla sufriendo con el temor de no saber nunca qué le había ocurrido

Con Navara ascendiendo hacia los cielos, Fate entró en su Sonic Form y, con la ayuda de sus demás hombres, distrajo la atención del enemigo de la maga del tridente. Lucharon durante una larga media hora, acabando con varios soldados enemigos antes de verse rodeados y demasiado agotados ya como para seguir oponiendo resistencia; de los treinta y cinco quedaban veinte con vida, todos magos. Sin más opciones que tirar las armas y rendirse, Fate dejó que le colocaran un extraño collar metálico en el cuello, en cuanto el dispositivo se cerró, su barrier jacket desapareció.

—Un generador de AMF… —musitó sorprendida.

—No sabemos cómo hacer funcionar vuestros juguetes, pero con esto tampoco podréis usarlos vosotros —señaló el soldado que ataba con rudeza sus manos a la espalda, provocándole oleadas de dolor en el brazo roto—. Así no nos daréis más problemas, magos del demonio…

Lo siguiente que notó Fate fue un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la noche se hizo en sus sentidos y ya no supo más. Su último pensamiento fue para aquellas que esperaban su vuelta o al menos una palabra sobre la suerte que había corrido.

_**Cunning word, a single sentence**__ (Juiciosa palabra, una sola frase)_

_**To restore her heart**__ (Para restaurar su corazón)_

_**Aching since the day I left her**__ (Dolorido desde el día que la dejé)_

_**Crossing lonely seas**__ (Cruzando mares solitarios)_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Éste va a ser un fanfic corto, no más de cuatro capítulos seguramente, y es un pequeño "experimento", ya que cada capítulo está escrito en base a una canción que se ajusta a lo narrado en él. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado (y si dejáis reviews para saber qué os parece, me haréis muy feliz ^^).

Una curiosidad, la canción escogida para este primer capítulo está inspirada en los viajes que, se cree, hicieron los vikingos a Norteamérica mucho antes de que Colón la descubriera (de hecho, todo el disco de _The Vinland Saga_ está basado en esa gesta).

Y otra curiosidad, Navara es uno de los personajes originales que creé para la _Destructora de Mundos_, he querido sacarla de nuevo porque me gustó mucho en su momento :)

En cuanto a la traducción de la canción, he hecho lo que he podido xD


	2. Buscarte

**Capítulo 2º.- Buscarte**

**Canción: **"Somewhere"

**Disco: **_The Silent Force_

**Artista: **Within Temptation

* * *

_**I'll find you somewhere**__ (Te encontraré en algún lugar)_

_**I'll keep on trying**__ (Lo seguiré intentando)_

_**Until my dying day**__ (Hasta el día de mi muerte)_

_**I just need to know**__ (Sólo necesito saber)_

_**Whatever has happened**__ (Lo que ha sucedido)_

_**The truth will free my soul**__ (La verdad liberará mi alma)_

Nanoha estaba preparando la cena, mientras Vivio hacía sus deberes en el salón, acababa de volver de sus prácticas de Strike Arts con Nove, cuando llamaron a la puerta; preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas, pidió a su hija que abriera, unos segundos después, Vivio apareció en la cocina.

—Nanoha-mama, preguntan por ti, es un oficial de la TSAB —le dijo desde la puerta.

—Hazle pasar al salón, enseguida voy. —Se limpió las manos y se quitó el delantal antes de ir al encuentro de su inesperada visita.

Cuando vio al hombre, un Cabo de la Flota, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, algo le decía que lo que aquel soldado había venido a comunicarle no eran buenas noticias.

—Señora —el hombre se cuadró al verla entrar en el salón, su expresión era grave, pero el brillo preocupado de sus ojos claros le delataba.

—Descanse, soldado —dijo Nanoha más por la fuerza de la costumbre y se volvió hacia su hija—. Vivio, ¿puedes subir tus cosas a tu cuarto?

Por un momento pareció que la niña iba a protestar, pero una seria mirada de su madre le hizo reconsiderar su decisión, asintió y, tras recoger sus libros y bolígrafos, se fue hacia las escaleras.

—¿De qué se trata, Cabo?

—Quizá quiera sentarse antes, señora.

Todos los temores de Nanoha la asaltaron a la vez, haciendo que una dolorosa opresión se adueñara de su pecho, sintiendo que de golpe le faltaba el aire, mas consiguió permanecer de pies y devolver la mirada al hombre que tenía frente así.

—¿Se trata de Fa… de la Enforcer Harlaown, cierto? —logró preguntar, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, casi como si se estuviese abrazando a sí misma.

—Así es. Señora, hace poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas que la Enforcer Harlaown y su unidad no establecen comunicación con el oficial al mando de las operaciones o cualquier otra unidad destacada en la zona. Han sido oficialmente dados por desaparecidos en acción…

El Cabo siguió hablando, pero Nanoha dejó de prestarle atención, su mente había dejado de procesar al oír las palabras "desaparecidos en acción"; no podía ser, era imposible, se dijo, Fate no podía haber desaparecido sin más, todo debía ser un error… Pero sabía que no era así, que no se cometían fallos de aquel tipo, que si venían a comunicárselo era porque eso era lo que había pasado. Apretó las manos en torno a sus brazos, llegando a clavarse las uñas en la piel, tenía que mantenerse fuerte, no podía derrumbarse, no todavía.

—¿Señora…?

Volvió a mirar al hombre, parecía sinceramente preocupado por ella y era evidente que se había dado cuenta de su falta de atención.

—Necesito más información, Cabo, la situación del escenario de operaciones, el momento en que se perdió contacto con ellos, su última comunicación… —siguió enumerando ante el más que confuso rostro del soldado.

—Lo siento, señora —dijo por fin él cuando ella terminó—, no me hallo en posesión de esos datos, yo…

—Lo sé, lo que quiero es que me consiga lo que le estoy pidiendo.

—No creo que pueda…

—Cabo —su tono adquirió aquel tono duro y de mando que no admitía discusión—, quiero que vaya al Cuartel General y solicite toda esa información para mí, no sé preocupe, tendrá el permiso para cuando llegue allí. Ahora puede retirarse.

—S… sí, señora —el soldado saludó y abandonó su casa con la misma expresión confusa, pero asegurándole que cumpliría sus órdenes.

Nanoha no se permitió ni un minuto para pensar, para reflexionar, sabía que si se detenía, aunque sólo fuese un segundo, acabaría desmoronándose y aquel no era el momento, necesitaba ponerse en movimiento, hacer algo, la sola idea de pensar en que Fate se encontraba perdida y posiblemente herida y en peligro hacia que su corazón se estremeciera. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que centrarse. Abrió una pantalla virtual de comunicación y marcó un número de teléfono.

—Nanoha… —exclamó una sorprendida Hayate al otro lado de la pantalla, por lo que podía ver, aún se encontraba en su oficina—, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

—Necesito un favor, Hayate-chan.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nanoha? —la expresión de Hayate se volvió seria, sin duda la conocía demasiado bien.

—Es Fate-chan, la han dado por desaparecida en acción…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No estoy del todo segura, no me han dado muchos detalles, ella estaba en una misión en el Mundo No Administrado Número 84, Prothian, creo que se llama. La última vez que llamó a casa fue al poco de llegar allí, las comunicaciones no eran muy buenas, es un mundo sumido en una guerra mundial. Hayate-chan… —rogó— necesito que me ayudes a solicitar una misión de rescate…

—Nanoha —la interrumpió la castaña—, lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero no…

—Por favor…

—Piensa en lo que estás pidiendo, ningún oficial aprobará que te hagas cargo de esa misión, estás demasiado implicada emocionalmente. Si quieres puedo hacer un seguimiento de toda la información…

—¡No! —la cortó bruscamente—. Tengo que ir, por favor… Hayate-chan, haz uso de tus contactos, te lo ruego, tengo que ir a buscarla, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada… me volveré loca.

—¿Has pensado en Vivio? —la joven General no estaba dispuesta a rendirse aún—. Si consigues el permiso, irás a una zona de guerra, ¿y si te ocurre algo a ti también, qué será de Vivio?

Por un largo minuto no supo qué decir, cómo rebatir aquellas palabras, Hayate tenía razón, demasiada razón, pensar en que su pequeña pudiese quedarse huérfana le helaba la sangre en las venas, pero Fate estaba perdida en algún lugar de aquel planeta, tal vez sufriendo.

—Eres cruel, Hayate-chan —musitó, llevándose las manos al rostro, poner la vida y el bienestar de las dos personas que más quería en su vida en la balanza no era justo.

—Sólo te digo la verdad. Nanoha, deja que otros se encarguen del rescate…

—No —volvió a interrumpir, sentía arder las primeras lágrimas en sus ojos—, iré a buscar a Fate-chan, tengo que hacerlo, por Vivio y por mí, tengo que traer a su madre de vuelta a casa. No me pasará nada, regresaré con Fate-chan. Hayate, será lo último que te pida, por favor, por favor…

La castaña dejó escapar un largo suspiro, incapaz de resistirse a aquella mirada desesperada, por dios, si ella pudiera también querría ir.

—Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer, pero —levantó una mano para interrumpirla— no estarás al mando de la operación y no es discutible, no creo que vayas a ser capaz de mantener la mente fría tratándose de Fate. Deberás seguir las órdenes de quién esté al mando, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señora —Nanoha estuvo a punto de saludar—. Y gracias, Hayate-chan.

—Ya, ya. Sólo haz que no me arrepienta y vuelve con Fate enseguida.

—Lo haré.

—Bien, voy a encargarme de todo. En un rato te enviaré la información y será mejor que estés lista para salir —la pelirroja asintió—. Nanoha, seguro que estará bien, quizá algo vapuleada, pero bien, Fate es fuerte.

—Lo sé y de nuevo gracias.

Ambas cortaron la comunicación y Nanoha se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, todo su cuerpo tembló y ya no pudo contener más los sollozos y las lágrimas.

_**Lost in the darkness**__ (Perdida en la oscuridad)_

_**Hoping for a sign**__ (Esperando una señal)_

_**Instead there's only silence**__ (En lugar de eso sólo hay silencio)_

_**Can't you hear my screams?**__ (¿No puedes oír mis gritos?)_

Desde que Fate se había convertido en Enforcer había tenido que lidiar con su ausencia, con sus misiones largas y peligrosas, con sus heridas en algunos de sus regresos, pero siempre volvía a su lado, siempre… Mas ahora… ahora no sabía dónde estaba, si estaba bien o no, si sangraba, si algo le dolía, si tenía frío o miedo, si estaba a cubierto en algún refugio, si el enemigo la habría alcanzado… Cada pensamiento estremecía su alma y encogía su corazón, las lágrimas siguieron rodando por sus mejillas, entre las manos que le cubrían el rostro.

—Nanoha-mama…

Se irguió al oír la suave y preocupada voz de Vivio, la niña estaba frente a ella, ni siquiera la había sentido entrar al salón.

—Vivio… —respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse, se limpió las lágrimas y tomó las manos de su hija—. Hay algo que tengo que contarte. Recuerdas que Fate-mama está en una misión —la niña asintió—, verás, ella y sus compañeros hace unos días que no se comunican con sus jefes y por eso creen que están perdidos. Pero no te preocupes, Nanoha-mama va ir a buscarlos y traerá de vuelta a Fate-mama, ¿de acuerdo? Dentro de unos días estaremos las dos aquí contigo.

—¿Fate-mama está bien? —preguntó Vivio débilmente.

—Claro que sí, cariño —la abrazó estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo—, Fate-mama está bien, es la mejor, ¿verdad? —Vivio asintió—. Nada malo le va a pasar, te lo prometo.

Un poco más tarde, tras llamar a Lindy para saber si ella y Chrono habían sido informados de la situación de Fate y decirle que iría en la misión de rescate, le pidió a Yûno que se hiciera cargo de Vivio durante los días que estuviese ausente; tras aceptar y asegurarle que estaría allí de inmediato, su amigo trató de animarla, asegurándole que Fate se encontraría bien, resistiendo en algún lugar con sus hombres hasta que llegase la ayuda.

Cuando la información prometida por Hayate llegó, lo hizo en manos de una de sus subordinadas, la soldado la esperaba afuera en un coche para conducirla a su destino, un crucero interdimensional listo para salir rumbo a Prothian; al parecer la misión de rescate había sido aprobada antes de que Hayate se pusiese a mover sus hilos y el equipo estaba ya preparado para partir, y a parte del grupo de rescate, viajaban otras unidades para reforzar las líneas de defensa.

Tras despedirse de Vivio y Yûno, que ya se encontraba allí, y prometerle de nuevo a su hija que traería de vuelta a su otra madre, se subió al coche que la aguardaba y tomó la carpeta digital que le tendió la soldado, abriendo varios archivos, comenzó a leer toda la información que había solicitado al Cabo que tan malas noticias le había llevado aquella aciaga tarde. Concentrada en la lectura de los documentos, apenas fue consciente de la noche que iba cayendo sobre Kranagan y las luces que se iban encendiendo.

La última comunicación de la unidad de Fate se había realizado hacía unas sesenta horas, informaban de la necesidad de refuerzos, de que dudaba que fuesen a resistir otro ataque a su posición si estos no llegaban pronto, que andaban escasos de munición y comida, así como otros suministros médicos. Fate temía seriamente que de seguir en las condiciones en las que estaban, la ciudad que trataban de proteger sería tomada por el enemigo. Tras aquella transmisión no hubo más, salvo confusos mensajes de radio sobre el ataque final del enemigo y la necesidad de replegarse. Varias unidades habían sido arrasadas y de algunos magos no se tenían noticias, entre ellos Fate y sus hombres. Los perfiles de todos ellos se abrieron ante sus ojos, reconoció el rostro familiar de Navara, la joven soldado que habían conocido en una de sus misiones cuando todavía eran adolescentes, y finalmente dejó que el perfil de Fate se abriera sobre los demás, acarició con los dedos su imagen, sintiendo de nuevo la opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

_**Never stop hoping**__ (Sin dejar la esperanza)_

_**Need to know where you are**__ (Necesito saber dónde estás)_

_**But one thing's for sure**__ (Pero una cosa es segura)_

_**You're always in my heart**__ (Tú siempre estás en mi corazón)_

"Fate-chan", pensó dejando vagar la vista a través de la ventanilla, "¿dónde estás?". Porque lo peor de todo aquello era no saber, la incertidumbre que traía preguntas y pensamientos inquietantes a su mente, que carcomían su corazón, porque era una agonía no saber dónde y cómo se encontraba la persona más amada, si estaba bien o no, si estaba sufriendo… "Sé fuerte, Fate-chan, aguanta estés dónde estés, porque no importa qué, yo llegaré hasta ti y te salvaré como otras veces me has salvado tú a mí. Aguanta sólo un poco más".

La nave que abordó no fue otra que la _Claudia_, el acorazado que Chrono capitaneaba; se encontró con él al salir de la sala de teleportación.

—Nanoha, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?

—Sí, simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar.

—Bien, no voy a tratar convencerte de lo contrario, estoy seguro de que Hayate ya lo ha intentado. Sólo, ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré. Gracias, Chrono-kun.

—Sígueme, te dejaré con el resto del equipo de rescate e iré a poner en marcha esta nave.

Chrono la condujo hasta una de las salas de reunión de la _Claudia_, donde cuatro soldados estaban reunidos, todos se levantaron y saludaron al verlos entrar.

—Teana, ¿también participarás en esta misión? —preguntó Nanoha a la joven al verla.

—En realidad, la Enforcer Lanster es quién estará al mando de la misma —aclaró Chrono.

—Ya veo. Me alegro —sonrió a la pistolera, cuyas mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

—Gracias por la confianza, Nanoha-san.

—Os dejó para que os pongáis al día. El ETA (tiempo estimado de llegada) a Prothian es de noventa y seis horas —Chrono se despidió con un gesto y abandonó la sala.

Tras la partida del Almirante, los cinco tomaron asiento en torno a la mesa y Teana, tras presentar a los otros tres miembros del equipo a Nanoha, abrió varias pantallas con diferentes documentos, mapas y estadísticas; hizo un resumen de la situación para todos ellos y esbozó las primeras líneas de su plan, sentando las bases de lo que harían una vez los telerportaran al planeta.

—De momento, la idea es dejarnos en este punto —la pelirroja señaló en uno de los mapas desplegados, tecleó varias órdenes y la imagen hizo varios zooms, mostrando en detalle la zona en la que comenzarían su misión—. Es una de las posiciones más fuertes de nuestros aliados y la más cercana al punto en que se perdió contacto con la unidad de la Enforcer Harlaown. Lo más seguro es que desde el lugar dónde se encontraban, fueran hacia este enorme bosque que se extiende hacia el oeste —apuntó a una región boscosa—, empezaremos nuestra búsqueda allí.

—¿Y la actividad enemiga en la zona? —inquirió Nanoha.

—Tienen varios escuadrones destacados allí, manteniendo la posición recién tomada y es más que seguro que habrán enviado patrullas al bosque. Deberemos movernos con cuidado. En cualquier caso, necesitaremos reevaluar la situación cuando lleguemos allí.

"En cuanto al plan de acción, seguiremos cualquier pista o rastro que encontremos. Nuestra única prioridad es encontrar y rescatar a la unidad de la Enforcer Harlaown, nuestro lugar no es en las líneas de defensa, ese trabajo es de otros, no llamar la atención del enemigo e infiltrarnos tras sus líneas, ése es el nuestro. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señora —contestaron todos al unísono.

Nanoha sintió cierto alivio en su corazón, Teana había terminado de madurar tanto como persona, como oficial, era una gran estratega y tenía una increíble visión táctica; no sólo podía confiar en ella, sino que sabía que la misión estaba en buenas manos bajo su mando. Puede que fuera joven y que hubiese recibido su licencia de Enforcer hacía poco tiempo, pero había aprendido de una de las mejores Enforcers de la Flota y ella misma la había entrenado. Con Teana al frente todo iría bien, debía creer que sería así, tenía que hacerlo.

Tras unas indicaciones más y un último repaso, Teana les dio permiso para retirarse; Nanoha esperó para caminar junto a la joven de vuelta a sus camarotes. La _Claudia _se desplazaba ya por el Mar Dimensional rumbo a su destino.

—Esto se me hace muy raro, darte órdenes —comentó Teana débilmente.

—No tiene por qué, estás más que cualificada para ello… Además —vaciló un segundo—, si necesitas tirar de rango para ordenarme algo, no lo dudes. No creo que sea capaz de mantener las ideas claras mucho tiempo allí abajo.

Teana asintió, pero no añadió nada más, seguramente entendía la situación por la que estaba pasando. Se despidieron al llegar a sus cuartos; Nanoha entró en el suyo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, puso un brazo sobre sus ojos y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un largo suspiro; había logrado estar allí, en el equipo encargado del rescate de Fate y los demás, pero sabía que aquellos cuatro días hasta que llegaran a su destino iban hacérsele realmente largos y lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar con claridad era en Fate, mas pensar en ella traía consigo la angustia y la ansiedad, el miedo y los temores, las dudas y el dolor de no saber.

—Tengo que dejar esos pensamientos —murmuró para sí—, puede que no sepa dónde estás, pero te encontraré, sabré lo que te ha ocurrido y llegaré a dónde sea que estés… Te encontraré Fate-chan, no dejaré de buscarte hasta hacerlo.

_**I'll find you somewhere**__ (Te encontraré en algún lugar)_

_**I'll keep on trying**__ (Lo seguiré intentando)_

_**Until my dying day**__ (Hasta el día de mi muerte)_

_**I just need to know**__ (Sólo necesito saber)_

_**Whatever has happened**__ (Lo que ha sucedido)_

_**The truth will free my soul**__ (La verdad liberará mi alma)_

Cuando llegaron a Prothian, les teleportaron al lugar designado por Teana como punto de partida para ellos, una base del ejército aliado; las instalaciones estaban atestadas, tanto de soldados propios de allí, como por unidades de la TSAB, había gente moviéndose de un lado para otro y los mensajes y órdenes volaban sobre sus cabezas; al parecer el enemigo se estaba movilizando hacia una nueva posición en el noreste, un intento claro para tomar una ciudad, en esta ocasión una urbe cercana a una importante base de suministros, pero ellos no estaban allí para eso, las unidades de refuerzo que habían venido en la _Claudia_ se ocuparían de ello.

Su grupo buscó a uno de los oficiales al mando para solicitar un informe de la situación; tuvieron que esperar varios minutos hasta que el Coronel pudo atenderles, no fue mucho más de lo que ya sabían lo que les pudo contar, sin embargo les dijo que aquella mañana una de las magas que habían dado por perdida había sido encontrada cerca de la base, estaba herida y agotada, pero les informó de que la unidad de Fate había sido atacada por el enemigo y que seguramente habían sido hecho prisioneros.

Buscaron a la maga en la enfermería de la base, dónde estaba recuperándose de sus heridas.

—¡Navara! —exclamó Nanoha al verla, la joven tenía los brazos envueltos en gasas y una venda rodeaba su cabeza.

—Nanoha —la saludó sentándose en la cama—, sabía que vendrías.

—¿Qué os pasó? —le preguntó sin perder tiempo.

Navara les explicó con gran cantidad de detalles los cuatro días que habían pasado huyendo del enemigo, les habló del ataque y de la orden que Fate le había dado, de su intento infructuoso por contactar con alguien y de su huída posterior, cuando recibió varios disparos de largo alcance, al final se las había arreglado para despistar a sus perseguidores y al borde del desmayo había conseguido llegar hasta allí. Tras finalizar su historia, le pasó a Teana las coordenadas dónde les habían atacado.

—Eso es todo —terminó—. Si me lo permitís, os guiaré hasta allí…

—No puede saber, Navara, estás herida y necesitas descansar —le dijo Nanoha.

—Seguro que también intentaron convencerte para que no vinieras —sonrió la joven—. Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba dormir un poco y estas heridas no son nada —movió los brazos para demostrar sus palabras—. Son mis compañeros, se lo debo.

Nanoha miró a Teana, que pareció evaluar la nueva situación, finalmente asintió.

—Tardaremos menos si ella nos guía directamente —comentó la Enforcer—. Vendrás con nosotros. Saldremos dentro de una hora.

Dicho aquello, Teana y sus compañeros dejaron a Nanoha con Navara, irían a preparar el equipo y a hacer una última evaluación de la situación.

—Cuando os separasteis, ¿cómo se encontraba Fate-chan?

—Sólo tenía un brazo roto y algunos rasguños —contestó Navara, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas, Dark Thorn colgaba de su cuello, un cristal romboidal negro—. Pero después del ataque…

Sí, Nanoha lo entendía, no había forma de saberlo, conociendo a Fate, la rubia habría dado hasta la última de sus fuerzas para defender y proteger a sus hombres, pero sobrepasados en número como estaban, su resistencia no podría haber durado mucho, sólo esperaba que la tenacidad y valor de Fate no le hubiese costado demasiado caro.

—Los encontraremos, Nanoha. Los traeremos de vuelta.

Miró a Navara, al brillo determinado de sus ojos ambarinos y quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas en aquellas palabras, necesitaba hacerlo.

Una hora más tarde, se perdían en la noche que se cernía sobre aquel mundo envuelto en guerra, vestían sus barrier jackets y volaban bajo la línea del radar, sus dispositivos estaban en modo de rastreo, buscando cualquier señal de los dispositivos de sus camaradas, mientras ellos avanzaban esquivando las patrullas enemigas hacia el lugar dónde Navara se había separado de Fate y los demás; la maga del tridente los guiaba sin vacilar en la oscuridad apenas rota por la suave luz que les proveían sus dispositivos. Con la llegada del amanecer tuvieron el primer encontronazo con el enemigo.

Se toparon casi de frente con una de sus patrullas, unos veinte hombres a los que tomaron por sorpresa, sin darles apenas tiempo a reaccionar, los magos especialistas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se abalanzaron sobre ellos, mientras eran cubiertos por los magos de soporte y ataques de larga distancia. Nanoha redujo a tres de ellos con un solo Cross Fire, que los dejó K.O. en el acto; Teana acabó con otros dos al tiempo que mantenía su posición dentro de la formación y daba órdenes sin vacilar un instante a sus subordinados. Y Navara se deslizaba entre un grupo de cuatro soldados blandiendo a Dark Thorn mientras sus "flechas de hierro" impactaban sobre ellos sin que fueran conscientes. Todo acabó en unos minutos, veinte soldados enemigos yacían en el suelo muertos o inconscientes. Ellos apenas habían ganado unos pocos rasguños y heridas sin importancia.

—Dentry, Lend, ocupaos de los que aún respiran, dejadlos bien atados, amordazados y con los ojos cubiertos —ordenó Teana a dos de sus hombres—. Cuanto más tarden en encontrarles sus amigos mejor para nosotros.

—¿No los interrogaremos? —preguntó Navara a la Enforcer.

—No tendría sentido, no son más que una unidad de vigilancia, no sabrán nada sobre nuestros compañeros.

Navara asintió comprendiendo y no añadió nada más.

Una vez terminaron allí, volvieron a ponerse en marcha, no les llevó más de una hora dar con el sitio que buscaban.

_**Lost in the darkness**__ (Perdida en la oscuridad)_

_**Tried to find your way home**__ (Trató de encontrar tu camino a casa)_

_**I want to embrace you**__ (Quiero abrazarte)_

_**And never let you go**__ (Y nunca dejarte marchar)_

Nanoha sintió de nuevo que se quedaba sin respiración; entre la pared de las montañas y el bosque el suelo estaba removido, marcas de impactos mágicos y de munición ordinaria sembraban la tierra, manchas de sangre seca eran claramente visibles en varias zonas, así como restos de tela y piezas de metal, fragmentos que reconocieron como procedentes de barrier jackets. Mas lo peor eran los quince cadáveres que habían sido abandonados allí; reconocieron a cinco miembros de la TSAB, los otros diez eran soldados aliados. Y aunque sabía que era egoísta, Nanoha casi suspiró de alivio al constatar que Fate no estaba entre los caídos.

Teana les ordenó a todos buscar pistas que les condujesen a algún lugar o tratar de dar con un rastro; no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, unos metros hacia el norte, un numeroso grupo de huellas se dirigía en esa dirección.

—Están muy mezcladas, pero puedo reconocer la pisada de nuestras botas militares entre algunas de ellas —señaló Lend, arrodillado en el suelo estudiaba con cuidado las pistas dejadas.

—¿Alguna idea de cuántos de ellos? —inquirió Teana.

—Imposible saberlo, señora —se disculpó el hombre poniéndose en pie.

—Bien, echemos un último vistazo y sigámosles —les indicó la pistolera.

Nanoha siguió la orden de Teana y miró alrededor, sintiendo que de alguna manera estaban más cerca de rescatar a Fate y los demás, pero seguía temiendo por ella, ahora que era seguro que estaban en manos de su enemigo, nada les impedía hacerles más daño, aunque no tuviesen intención de matarlos de momento para usarlos como una futura moneda de cambio. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desechar aquellos lúgubres pensamientos e intentando centrarse en encontrar algo útil en aquel lugar. De repente. le pareció ver un pequeño brillo entre unos arbustos un poco apartados de donde se encontraban; se dirigió allí y se inclinó sobre la vegetación, el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir lo que había en el suelo, medio oculto por las hojas. Alargó una mano temblorosa y tomó uno de los objetos que allí yacían.

—Bardiche… —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz al sostener la gema amarilla.

_**Almost hope you're in heaven**__ (Casi espero que estés en el cielo)_

_**So no one can hurt your soul**__ (Así nadie puede herir tu alma)_

_**Living in agony**__ (Viviendo en agonía)_

_**Cause I just do not know**__ (Porque no sé)_

_**Where you are**__ (Dónde estás)_

El dispositivo de Fate estaba seriamente dañado, aunque emitía tenues pulsaciones de luz, señal de que estaba en proceso de recuperación, reparándose a sí mismo como mejor podía.

—He… he encontrado algo —logró articular llamando la atención de los demás, que enseguida se reunieron con ella.

Teana recogió los otros cuatro dispositivos, todos ellos dañados como Bardiche.

—Seguramente se los quitaron por miedo a que los pudieran usar —comentó Teana, tratando de disipar sus miedos, pero Nanoha sabía que Fate no se habría dejado desarmar tan fácilmente y mucho menos que dañaran a su compañero de aquella manera. Observando más de cerca la gema triangular, vio una pequeña gota de sangre manchando una de las esquinas.

—Fate-chan… —dejó escapar en un susurro acongojado.

—La Enforcer Lanster tiene razón —Navara puso una mano en uno de sus hombros, palmeándola para darle ánimo y fuerza—, se los quitarían por miedo.

—Pero nos dijeron que es probable que el enemigo disponga de generadores de AMF, ¿por qué quitarles los dispositivos si no podían usarlos de todas formas? —rebatió Nanoha, el miedo y la rabia comenzaban a nublar su razón.

—Por precaución —contestó Teana, seguramente la pistolera estaba muy preocupada por Fate también, pero estaba demostrando tener un gran temple en aquella situación—. No han luchado con magos muchas veces, cualquier medida les parecerá escasa para tenerlos controlados. Por eso les han quitado sus dispositivos y por eso los han tratado de destrozar, a ellos no les sirven para nada.

Nanoha trató de aferrarse a lo que había dicho la pelirroja, por poca que fuera debía mantener la esperanza; Fate seguía con vida, no podía permitirse dudarlo, quizá aún no sabían dónde les retenían, pero era cuestión de tiempo que dieran con ellos. Apretó a Bardiche entre sus dedos, respiró hondo y calmó sus nervios, miró a Teana con decisión renovada y ésta asintió, dando la orden de seguir el rastro encontrado.

El día avanzó mientras ellos seguían aquel camino marcado por el enemigo, hacia el mediodía, llegaron a la linde del bosque, allí las huellas daban paso a varias marcas de rodadas, que les condujeron a una vieja carretera un poco más al norte. Tras consultar sus mapas y determinar que el rumbo más seguro era hacia el noroeste, ya que entre los aliados se tenía la sospecha de que por aquella zona debía levantarse un puesto de avanzada enemigo, quizá un campamento o una plaza un poco más fuerte. En cualquier caso, a partir de ahora deberían ser más precavidos, pues por la carretera podrían encontrarse controles y tropas estacionadas para proteger aquella ruta. Optaron por seguir la margen derecha de la calzada, por la que caía casi a pique un desfiladero, volando bajo el nivel de visión, esperaban esquivar los mayores contratiempos.

Tuvieron un par de encontronazos con dos pequeñas patrullas, pero los solventaron rápidamente con ataques contundentes de Nanoha y Navara, apoyadas por Teana y el resto. Su mayor temor era que alguno de los enemigos abatidos hubiese tenido tiempo de avisar por radio de su presencia en la zona, ya que no podían estar seguros de si habrían podido comunicarse o no con otras unidades; sin embargo, a Nanoha aquello empezaba a preocuparle menos cada vez, lo único que quería era llegar a dónde quisiera que tuviesen apresada a Fate y liberarla antes de reducir a la nada a cualquiera que le hubiese daño a su mujer. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, en esa parte racional que siempre lograba sobrevivir de alguna manera a sus momentos de mayor desesperación, comenzaba a entender las razones de por qué no se solía dejar participar en misiones de rescate o de tipo similar a aquellos que tenían alguna clase de lazo con los rehenes o las víctimas… Resultaba muy fácil dejarse llevar y olvidarse de todo lo demás, porque en aquel momento ella sólo podía pensar en Fate y en llegar cuanto antes junto a ella y si tenía que volar por los aires a unas cuantas unidades enemigas no le importaba lo más mínimo; Fate era, junto a su hija, la persona más importante para ella, si algo llegaba a ocurrirle…, si no llegaban a tiempo… Sabía que los rumores que corrían sobre el _Demonio Blanco_ se quedarían cortos.

_**I'll find you somewhere**__ (Te encontraré en algún lugar)_

_**I'll keep on trying**__ (Lo seguiré intentando)_

_**Until my dying day**__ (Hasta el día de mi muerte)_

_**I just need to know**__ (Sólo necesito saber)_

_**Whatever has happened**__ (Lo que ha sucedido)_

_**The truth will free my soul**__ (La verdad liberará mi alma)_

La noche caía sobre ellos, que aún seguían aquella calzada, cuando Teana recibió una comunicación de la base que estaban usando como cuartel general; se vieron obligados a parar en un saliente de roca donde apenas cabían los seis. Arrodillados en círculo, esperaron hasta que Teana abrió una pantalla entre ellos.

—El oficial al mando cree que debemos ver esto —comentó la Enforcer, activando un vídeo que, según les habían informado, había sido enviado hacía unos minutos a todas las posiciones dónde se movían fuerzas de la TSAB.

La imagen era algo borrosa y el sonido poco claro, pero todos pudieron ver a cinco de sus compañeros arrodillados, con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda; a Nanoha se le heló el aliento al reconocer a Fate entre ellos. Tras los prisioneros había otros cinco soldados enemigos armados con alguna clase de subfusiles y al frente el que debía ser un alto mando, miraba a la cámara y señalaba a los prisioneros.

—Si la Administración Bureau no se retira de nuestro planeta, mañana al mediodía ejecutáramos a estos cinco magos. Tenéis hasta entonces para decidiros y si su muerte no es suficiente, mataremos a cinco más y así hasta que reconsideréis vuestra decisión de ayudar a esos perros que tenéis por aliados. Por si lo dudáis, hablamos en serio.

Hizo un gesto y uno de los soldados apuntó con su arma a uno de los magos, los seis contemplaron impotentes y llenos de rabia cómo le descerrajaba un tiro en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo inerte.

—Eso es todo. —Fueron las últimas palabras del oficial y el vídeo se cortó.

Nanoha sintió arder el miedo y la ira en su interior, una sensación casi asfixiante que se extendía hasta por la última célula de su cuerpo; débilmente, tras el sonido del disparo, había podido oír la voz de Fate gritándole algo a sus captores, lo que le ganó un golpe con la culata de un subfusil, el vídeo se había cortado antes de que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

—Se lo haremos pagar —dijo en un helado tono de voz, apretando con fuerza a Raising Heart en su mano.

—No lo dudes —abundó Navara.

Teana sólo asintió, pero empezó a describirles los primeros detalles del plan que llevarían a cabo; el vídeo le había permitido ver parte del lugar donde tenían retenidos a sus compañeros. Una vez todo hablado, volvieron a ponerse en marcha; Nanoha trató de ignorar el miedo y concentrarse en su rabia, porque no podía dejar ganar al primero, no cuando la vida de Fate estaba en juego.

_**Wherever you are**__ (Estés dónde estés)_

_**I won't stop searching**__ (No dejaré de buscar)_

_**Whatever it takes me to know**__ (Sea lo que sea para saber)_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Sí, a mí tampoco me gustaría estar en la piel de los enemigos de Nanoha xD. El próximo capítulo volverá a centrarse en Fate y… bueno, ya lo veréis xD, eso sí, os dejo como adelanto el estribillo de la canción que voy a usar (jeje, esta vez no he tenido que traducirla):

_Déjame contemplar el sol_

_Será la última vez_

_Que sienta su calor_

_Matadme mirando hacia el mar_

_Así mi alma sabrá_

_Cómo regresar_

Y gracias por las reviews que habéis dejado ^^. Me alegara que Navara os siga gustando :)


	3. En la noche que precede a su muerte

**Capítulo 3º.- En la noche que precede a su muerte**

**Canción: **"Mirando al Mar"

**Disco: **_La Quinta Esencia_

**Artista: **Warcry

* * *

_**Déjame contemplar el sol**_

_**Será la última vez**_

_**Que sienta su calor**_

_**Matadme mirando hacia el mar**_

_**Así mi alma sabrá**_

_**Cómo regresar**_

Fate sabía que iba a morir, que aquel iba a ser su último amanecer y lo que más lamentaba era no poder volver a ver a su mujer y su hija, no despedirse de ellas, no poder pedirles perdón por haberles fallado. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos una vez más al recordar sus rostros aquella última mañana al despedirse de ellas.

_**Solo en esta celda, en esta fría prisión**_

_**Condenado por extraños espero mi ejecución**_

_**Yo sé que hoy moriré mirando al mar**_

_**No me hicieron juicio, no fue necesario hablar**_

_**Extraño en su tierra, el enemigo mortal**_

_**Yo sé que hoy moriré mirando al mar**_

_**Yo sé que hoy moriré mirando al mar**_

El disparo recibido por uno de sus compañeros aún resonaba en su cabeza, ejecutado sin más junto a ella, todavía podía sentir la sangre salpicando su cara, la rabia y la impotencia que la llenaron por completo, sus gritos y el golpe en la nuca que la había dejado medio inconsciente, para despertar de nuevo en aquella oscura y fría celda, donde apenas se colaba por un pequeño ventanuco enrejado la luz de una de las lunas de aquel planeta. Sentada en el suelo, las manos maniatadas a la espalda fuertemente, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que en unas horas su sentencia de muerte sería ejecutada; la TSAB no negociaría, ella lo sabía muy bien y aunque implicaba su propia muerte, no podía culparlos, al menos no del todo, pues objetivamente, anteponían un bien mayor a la perdida de unas pocas vidas; vidas, además, que pertenecían a soldados que sabían muy bien que ese era uno de los precios a pagar por tener un trabajo como el suyo.

Su vida no era más que eso ahora mismo, una moneda de cambio que no tenía valor, porque ningún alto mando iba siquiera a proponer la posibilidad de aceptar las exigencias de sus enemigos, sus hombres y ella serían ejecutados uno a uno según pasasen las horas, no habría piedad ni compasión. Ahogando un gemido, trató de concentrarse en el sonido cercano de las olas del mar rompiendo contra la costa, intentando calmarse y dominar su miedo; ojalá, pensó, pudiera morir mirando las aguas del mar, viendo el azul infinito que le recordaría los hermosos ojos de Nanoha… La evocación de su imagen hizo temblar su cuerpo una vez más, un quedo sollozo escapó de sus labios ante el recuerdo de todo cuanto iba a dejar atrás.

_**Lejos, muy muy lejos, más allá del ancho mar**_

_**Se encuentra una tierra a la que llamo mi hogar**_

_**Y sé que no... No no no... Nunca más yo voy a volver**_

_**Y sé que no... No no no... El futuro se acaba este amanecer**_

Más allá de aquel mar cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía, más allá de las estrellas extrañas de aquel cielo y más allá de otros mundo se encontraba su hogar, aquel lugar donde siempre la esperaban con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa, con abrazos, besos y caricias, con aquel amor desbordante y cálido que llenaba su alma. Su refugio. Allí donde las heridas que no podían verse sanaban de verdad. Y ahora sabía que ya no podría volver, que no habría regreso, que nunca jamás volvería a estar con ellas; no podría ayudar a Vivio con sus deberes, ni contarle cuentos, ni preparar la cena con ella para sorprender a Nanoha, ir a jugar al parque, llevarla al cine o los parques de atracciones, enseñarle cosas y verla crecer. No podría ver nunca más los ojos de Nanoha, perderse en ellos, ni oír su voz y su risa, no sentiría de nuevo sus brazos envolverla, ni sus labios besar los suyos y recorrer su piel, no podría tocarla una vez más, ni sentir cómo sus cuerpos se fundían, no escucharía el latido de su corazón al dormirse sobre su pecho, ni sentiría la calidez y el amor de sus palabras. Ya nunca más la podría abrazar… Moriría allí, en aquel mundo lejos de todo cuanto amaba, de su mujer, de su hija y del resto de su familia, luchando por una causa que en su desesperación ya no sentía suya… Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras maldecía en voz queda su destino.

_**Pienso en los hombres que nos mandan a luchar**_

_**Por oro y por tierras que el pueblo nunca tendrá**_

_**Y sé que no... No no no... No es justo que deba morir**_

_**Y sé que no... No no no... Pero soy un soldado y esto elegí**_

No quería morir, no quería irse dejando dolor en el corazón de las personas que más amaba. En aquella negra hora que precedía al alba la desesperación y el miedo apresaron su corazón, por unos angustiosos momentos, todo cuanto había hecho, su trabajo, su carrera, sus logros le parecieron huecos, yermos méritos que sólo la habían conducido a aquella fría y oscura celda, esperando la muerte inevitable que estaba por llegar.

"_¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil te rindes, Fate-chan?_", la voz sonó tan cerca, tan real que casi creyó que Nanoha estaba allí con ella, hablándole en el oscuridad.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer —contestó en un susurro—. Realmente, tú no estás aquí, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sin Bardiche, sin mi magia…

"_Al menos puedes morir con la cabeza alta y sin arrepentimientos. ¿O has olvidado ya por qué te hiciste Enforcer?_". Y tras aquellas palabras que su mente le decía con la voz de Nanoha, llegaron el recuerdo de muchos rostros, la mayoría de niños, aquellos pequeños que a lo largo de su vida había ido salvando de crueles destinos, a los que había dado una nueva posibilidad de tener un futuro mejor, entre ellos Erio y Caro y su propia hija. Aquel camino había sido su elección, su propia decisión para poder ayudar a otros, para evitar que la pena y el dolor por los que ella había pasado siendo niña lo sufrieran otros. Había elegido luchar, siempre consciente de que la muerte estaría cerca en el campo de batalla, en cada misión que llevaba a cabo; siempre sabiendo, aunque nunca admitiéndolo realmente, que el día en que se despedía de Nanoha y Vivio bien podría ser el último en que las viera. Y siempre consciente de que Nanoha aceptaba aquella vida que había decidido llevar y pese a toda la incertidumbre y temor que podía llevarle, seguía a su lado.

Moriría la mañana siguiente, sería su último amanecer, la última vez que vería la luz del sol, pero alzaría la cabeza y miraría a la muerte a los ojos, sin remordimientos; daría su último aliento y trataría de irse con la imagen de sus rostros en su mente. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer, tomó aire varias veces y trató de aceptar su inminente destino.

_**Déjame contemplar el sol**_

_**Será la última vez**_

_**Que sienta su calor**_

_**Matadme mirando hacia el mar**_

_**Así mi alma sabrá**_

_**Cómo regresar**_

Inconscientemente tembló al ver la luz del amanecer a través de las rejas, los ruidos de la noche dieron paso a los primeros del día, pronto el sonido de un campamento militar ya en pie llegó a sus oídos; la cuenta atrás había comenzado, unas horas más y la noche llegaría para ya nunca despertar de ella. Sin embargo, el miedo había desaparecido ya de su corazón y sacando una fortaleza que hacía un rato había distado mucho de sentir, trató de animar a sus hombres, que, como ella, se encontraban encerrados en celdas cercanas.

—Seamos fuertes —les dijo, esperando que su voz les llegase a todos ellos—, hemos luchado con valor, no caigamos justo al final. Mantened la cabeza alta, con orgullo y no penséis que damos nuestras vidas en vano.

Algunos contestaron sus palabras con otras iguales, tratando de animarse entre ellos lo mejor que podían. Y todos le dijeron que había sido un honor servir bajo su mando.

Miró la luz incrementarse en su ventana, "ojalá cuando muera pueda, aunque sólo sea un momento, alcanzaros allí donde estáis, para haceros saber una última vez lo mucho que os quiero, lo mucho que siempre os querré".

_**Intentaré perderme allí**_

_**Dónde nacen los sueños**_

_**Quizás así todo el dolor**_

_**Que sienta me sea ajeno**_

"Nanoha, Vivio, lo siento tanto, de verdad. No poder cumplir la promesa que te hice, Nanoha, y volver con vosotras. No volver a veros… Irme sabiendo el dolor que eso os provocará… Pero sé que sois fuertes y que con el tiempo todo pasará, hasta la más terrible de las heridas acaba por sanar con el tiempo… Sólo no me olvidéis… Dioses, os ruego que me permitáis verlas en el último momento, que mi amor les llegue, que puedan saber que al final no sufrí, que fueron mi último pensamiento…".

Se refugió en su mente, en sus recuerdos, tratando de alejarse de la oscura realidad que la aguardaba, para intentar de verdad que aquellas postreras horas fuesen lo más llevaderas posibles; dejó que su mente se llenará de ellas, de los días felices pasados a su lado, de las risas y la alegría. De la mirada inocente de Vivio. De la sonrisa cálida de Nanoha. Del tono cariñoso de sus voces al pronunciar su nombre. Del recuerdo del último abrazo. Del sabor del último beso.

_**Lejos, muy muy lejos, oiré armas disparar**_

_**Y en mi interior una voz me grita que debo volar**_

Desechó cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen sus imágenes, cerró sus sentidos a todo cuanto la rodeaba, al sonido de las armas al ser cargadas en el exterior, de las voces de los soldados del campamento enemigo, de la luz del sol aumentando más y más, del nudo que atenazaba su garganta, de los latidos desbocados de su corazón. No tenía miedo, pero sí muchas ganas de vivir. Sabía que no podía luchar, pero cuando vinieron a buscarla se debatió entre las manos de sus captores, hasta que uno de ellos la agarró fuertemente del brazo roto, haciéndola gritar de dolor y dejándola casi sin aliento.

Junto a ella, sacaron a cuatro camaradas más, en sus caras se mezclaba la rabia con el orgullo, en sus ojos había un atisbo de miedo y desesperación, pero caminaban con la cabeza alta. Salieron al exterior y les condujeron a un extremo del campamento, casi al borde de un acantilado a orillas del mar. Les hicieron arrodillarse y encarar al pelotón de fusilamiento que esperaban con sus armas listas frente a ellos. Fate pudo ver la unidad de vídeo que grabaría sus muertes para después enviárselas a los miembros de la TSAB y hacerles ver que iban en serio.

_**Miro al carcelero, ya mi tiempo se acabó**_

_**Busco entre ellos al que manda el pelotón**_

_**Y le pido:**_

_**Déjame contemplar el sol**_

_**Será la última vez**_

_**Que sienta su calor**_

_**Matadme mirando hacia el mar**_

_**Así mi alma sabrá**_

_**Cómo regresar**_

Fate se volvió y miró el mar que se extendía hasta dónde le alcanzaba la vista, azul cristalino, espejando el límpido cielo que se abría sobre él, el cielo que tanto amaba Nanoha. Una mano en su hombro trató de girarla con rudeza, mientras los ojos de sus compañeros eran velados con tiras de tela negras. Miró al soldado que intentaba hacerla volverse.

—Quiero morir mirando al mar —dijo con una voz increíblemente calma.

El soldado la miró confuso, después echó un vistazo al que debía ser su superior. Fate no supo qué fue lo que le indicó, pero el soldado dejó de insistir en sus intentos por volverla hacia el pelotón y no le vendó los ojos, yéndose finalmente.

Fate sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, su respiración se agitó al escuchar la orden de cargar armas y el sonido de éstas al ser empuñadas. La piel se le erizó en el cuello al saberse apuntada, la muerte estaba a punto de llegarle… Su mirada se perdió en el azul infinito que se extendía ante ella, azul como sus ojos, y trató de sentir la calidez del sol en su piel, cálido como sus abrazos.

—¡Fuego!

_**Lejos, muy muy lejos, oiré armas disparar**_

_**Y en mi interior una voz me grita que debo volar**_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estos días he estado más liada de lo habitual (a parte de tener dos RPGs nuevos y el _Dragon Age_ a medias… el vicio me puede ^^U). Espero no tardar mucho en subir el que creo será el último capítulo de este ffic (aunque aún ando dándole vueltas a la canción que voy a utilizar en él).

Y de paso, también espero ponerme seriamente con _La Espada del Día…_ y subir el siguiente capítulo pronto (a ver si me cunde la inspiración estos días y consigo alejarme de la consola el tiempo suficiente para escribir xD).

Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews ^^.


	4. Luchando a tu lado

**Capítulo 4º.- Luchando a tu lado**

**Canción: "**El Camino"

**Disco: **_Revolución_

**Artista:** Warcry

* * *

_**Y tú, tú junto a mí, yo junto a ti**_

_**en el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin**_

_**tú, tú junto a mí, yo junto a ti**_

_**en el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin**_

_**tú, tú junto a mí, yo junto a ti**_

_**en el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin**_

_**Si un día dejo de avanzar, sigue el camino sin volver la vista atrás**_

—¡Fuego!

Fate sintió que el tiempo se detenía en un instante, su cuerpo se encogió en un movimiento reflejo esperando el impacto de la bala, pero éste nunca llegó. Se volvió al escuchar la detonación de más disparos, pero los proyectiles impactaban inofensivos contra la brillante barrera de energía que se interponía entre ellos, el pelotón de fusilamiento y el resto de soldados enemigos, que ya corrían hacia allí. Alzó los ojos al cielo sabiendo ya a quién se iba a encontrar y ante la visión de Nanoha protegiéndoles su corazón se dividió en dos, entre el alivio por ser salvada y la preocupación y culpabilidad por haberla arrastrado hasta allí y ponerla en peligro también.

_**La vida es como un camino**_

_**Sendero que debes recorrer**_

_**Marcado por un destino**_

_**Que no vas a conocer**_

La noche había sido una carrera contra el tiempo, tras ver la amenaza de los enemigos y trazar un primer esbozo de plan, habían volado sin pararse ni un solo instante; gracias a la transmisión del vídeo, se había podido determinar el punto desde el que fue emitido y conociendo la ubicación de su destino, se dirigieron hacia él directamente, evitando un puñado de puestos de vigilancia gracias a la oscuridad y las ilusiones de Teana.

Y durante aquellas angustiosas horas, que se le hacían demasiado cortas, Nanoha no había dejado de pensar en Fate y en la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella; perder un minuto podría significar la diferencia entre su vida y su muerte. Todo era demasiado incierto y lo único que podían hacer era volar lo más rápido posible y rezar para llegar a tiempo de salvarles. No debía dudar de lo contrario, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese, salvaría a Fate, ese fue el pensamiento que se grabó a fuego en su mente durante las frías y oscuras horas de la noche y siguió siéndolo con la luz del amanecer.

_**Buscarás una persona**_

_**Que recorra el camino junto a ti**_

_**Alguien que complete tu alma**_

_**Y te ayude a ser feliz**_

Porque Fate lo era todo para ella, su luz, su felicidad, su vida, su mundo; desde que sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez tantos años atrás, desde que le dijo su nombre y ella pronunció el suyo por primera vez, desde su primer adiós y su primer reencuentro, a través de todos los días que habían compartido juntas, primero como amigas, después como amantes, cuando sus sentimientos más profundos afloraron y fueron comprendidos, siempre la había amado. En aquella perdida tarde en ese jardín cuando sus destinos se cruzaron, durante aquellos días en que quiso comprender la tristeza que empañaba sus hermosos ojos, en el instante en que desde lo profundo de su corazón le dijo que quería ser su amiga, en ese momento supo que quería que Fate estuviese a su lado. Y el paso de los años y el crecer de sus sentimientos, trajo el deseo de querer permanecer juntas por siempre, sin importarles nada más que la felicidad que las embargaba cuando estaban en los brazos la una de la otra, dejándose perder en la profundidad de sus miradas.

Y aunque la muerte era un certeza siempre cercana para ambas por el trabajo que tenían, Nanoha no iba a dejar que ocurriera, no permitiría que le arrebatasen los más preciado para ella sin ni siquiera luchar; la salvaría porque no podía concebir la vida sin ella a su lado para compartirla, porque sin ella nunca volvería a sentirse completa.

_**Y hallé, alguien con quien andar**_

_**y hallé, alguien con quien soñar**_

_**Y tú, tu junto a mí, yo junto a ti**_

_**en el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin**_

_**tú, tú junto a mí, yo junto a ti**_

_**en el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin**_

_**tú junto a mí, yo junto a ti**_

_**en el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin**_

Y por eso estaba allí, alzando su barrera protegiéndolos… protegiéndola; porque al final habían llegado a tiempo de terminar de trazar su plan y de realizar su ataque sin importarles ser sólo seis contra todo un campamento. Miró un momento hacia el suelo y sonrió al par de ojos carmesí que la miraban entre sorprendidos, agradecidos y preocupados; por supuesto, Fate se sentiría culpable pensando que por su causa ella estaba ahora allí, arriesgando su vida para salvarles, pero a Nanoha no le importaba, para ella la vida de Fate era lo más importante, si el precio por salvarla era la suya propia, estaba dispuesta a darla gustosa, sin más arrepentimiento que el de no poder estar a su lado.

_**Si un día dejo de avanzar,**_

_**sigue el camino sin volver la vista atrás,**_

_**lo importante es creer, en que al final**_

_**volveremos a estar juntos los dos**_

Sí, se dijo con la mirada fija en los preciosos ojos de Fate, aquel era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer; su camino siempre sería el mismo, aquel que llevaban recorriendo tantos años juntas, pero si debía detenerse por un tiempo, lo haría, y aunque al principio habría dolor y sufrimiento, sabía que Fate lo superaría, tenía a Vivio, a su familia y sus amigos, seguiría adelante y entonces, con el paso de los años, de muchos años, quiso pensar y creer, volverían a encontrarse allí dónde no existe el dolor ni el miedo.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en aquellas cosas, ahora era el momento de tener esperanza y luchar; sacudió la cabeza para despejarla y centrarse de nuevo al ver a Navara llegar junto a Fate, desatar sus manos y liberarla del collar que anulaba su magia.

—_Tengo algo para ti, Fate-chan_ —le dijo a través de su mente y le lanzó la gema amarilla que desde hacía un rato palpitaba en su otra mano.

—_Gracias, Nanoha… Gracias por venir…_

_ —No dudes que si estás en peligro haré lo que sea por ir a salvarte. Y ahora, hagamos que está gente se arrepienta de haberos puesto si quiera una mano encima._

Fate asintió sin poder evitar sonreír ante el tono salvaje de los pensamientos de su mujer. Apretó la gema entre sus manos y una luz de fuego se encendió en sus ojos.

—¿Preparado, Bardiche?

—Yes, sir. All conditions green.

—¡Bardiche Assault, set up!

Con su barrier jacket de nuevo activada y envolviendo su cuerpo, ascendió junto a Nanoha, acompañada de Navara y del resto de magos liberados. Protegidos aún por la barrera de la pelirroja, se permitió una ojeada alrededor; parte del enemigo los tenía rodeados, disparándoles sin respiro, mientras que la otra parte corría de un lado para otro del campamento persiguiendo las ilusiones que Teana debía estar creando y controlando desde algún lugar cercano, mezclados entre ellas estaba uno de los tres compañeros de la pistolera, causando las primeras bajas entre los soldados enemigos e incrementando el caos. Mientras que los otros dos seguramente estaban liberando al resto de prisioneros.

—Es hora de salir de aquí —dijo Nanoha a su lado, Fate y los demás asintieron, estaban listos para entrar en aquel caos. Aun así, Nanoha se volvió una vez más hacia ella.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo, Fate-chan?

—No te voy a mentir, me duele, pero puedo luchar. —Seguramente no al cien por cien, pues llevaba varios días sin comer y la noche pasada en vela no ayudaba mucho, pero eso se lo guardó para sí.

—De acuerdo —asintió Nanoha con algo de reluctancia, quizá porque la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando le estaba ocultando parte de la verdad—, pero no te alejes de Navara.

Fate frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de alejarse de Nanoha y no poder estar junto a ella si necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Qué harás tú?

—¿No es evidente? —bromeó Navara—, lo que mejor sabe, hacer volar cosas por los aires.

Fate miró de nuevo a Nanoha, que en aquel momento parecía querer atravesar a la maga del tridente con la mirada, hasta que se volvió hacia ella y suavizó su expresión.

—Les daré algo con lo que entretenerse, mientras los demás huís aprovechando la confusión.

—¡Nanoha! —exclamó Fate alarmada, comprendiendo por fin las intenciones de la pelirroja—. No pienso dejarte atrás, me quedo contigo.

—No, Fate-chan —la expresión de su rostro se tornó seria y sus ojos le dijeron que no iba a permitir réplica alguna—, estás herida y cansada, como el resto de tus hombres, debéis aprovechar la confusión y huir.

—Pero…

—Enforcer Harlaown, es una orden del oficial al mando de esta misión —la voz de Nanoha adoptó el tono con el que habitualmente dirigía a sus reclutas en las batallas simuladas y el campo de entrenamiento.

Fate apretó los dientes, casi haciéndolos rechinar, no podía desobedecer las órdenes de Teana, por irónico que le resultase ahora, después de años dándoselas ella, pero no podía irse dejando a Nanoha allí cubriendo su retirada, sería como cambiar su vida por la de ella y no quería que algo así sucediera.

—Entonces me arriesgaré a una corte marcial por desobedecer órdenes —dijo finalmente.

_**Y tú, tú junto a mí, yo junto a ti**_

_**en el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin**_

_**tú, tú junto a mí, yo junto a ti**_

_**en el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin**_

_**tú, tú junto a mí, yo junto a ti**_

_**en el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin**_

Durante unos segundos se miraron fijamente, ninguna de las dos dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, mientras las balas enemigas seguían lloviendo sobre la barrera.

—_Es el momento de empezar con la distracción —_les llegó la voz de Teana, señal inequívoca de que el resto de prisioneros habían sido liberados con éxito.

—Mm, no es por nada, pero no me gustaría probar la resistencia de esta barrera si nos dan con _eso_.

Navara señaló lo que sin lugar a dudas era una batería antiaérea girando para apuntarles directamente.

—Voy a luchar junto a ti Nanoha, digas lo que digas, no pienso dejarte sola —insistió Fate.

—Pero no puedes blandir a Bardiche con el brazo roto.

—Por favor… —Navara prácticamente les rogó que terminarán con aquello de una vez.

—Pero puedo cubrirte mientras les atacas.

—…

—En serio, Fate, Nanoha, esos proyectiles son realmente grandes y potentes —apuntó Navara sin apartar la vista de la batería, que en ese momento terminaba de colocarse y apuntaba en su dirección apunto de ser disparada, a juzgar por la retirada de soldados enemigos de su alrededor.

—Mou… Está bien —terminó por rendirse Nanoha—, pero nada de heroicidades.

—Te lo prometo —sonrió Fate.

—Bien, ¡nos vamos! —les gritó Nanoha a los demás—. ¡Romped formación y dispersaos! ¡Nos vemos en el punto de encuentro!

—¡Aye, aye, señora! —respondieron los demás.

Y justo en el momento en que Nanoha dejaba caer su barrera y salían todos volando rápidamente en diferentes direcciones, la batería fue disparada con una fuerte detonación, varios proyectiles volando a su encuentro y fallando ante la velocidad de los magos.

Dejando atrás el humo y el fuego de la explosión, Nanoha y Fate se alzaron en el cielo y volando casi codo con codo, fueron lanzando ataques sobre el campamento enemigo; Nanoha disparaba Acel Shooters y Cross Fires en todas direcciones, controlando los impactos para que dieran en los puntos clave de la plaza, y mientras Fate disparaba su Plasma Lancer directo a cualquier soldado que osara apuntarlas desde el suelo, pues era uno de los pocos ataques que podía realizar con su brazo roto.

—_Hacia mucho tiempo que no luchábamos juntas en el mismo cielo_ —le comentó Fate a Nanoha.

—_¿Lo echabas de menos? _—Fate pudo adivinar el tono divertido en la pregunta.

—_Volar contigo sí, la parte en la que bombardeamos un campamento de enemigos no._

Ambas rieron sin poder evitarlo, pese a lo peligroso de la situación y a despecho de lo que estaban haciendo, estar juntas allí arriba, mano a mano, compenetrando sus ataques de forma perfecta, era algo que les aliviaba y tranquilizaba, porque estaban allí para protegerse la una a la otra.

Prosiguieron con sus ataques unos minutos más hasta que Teana les dio la orden de pasar a la fase final del plan; Fate y Nanoha ascendieron varios metros más, la pelirroja comenzó a preparar el Starlight Breaker, acumulando energía y liberando el Blast Mode en su primera fase, aquel ataque iba a reducir una parte del campamento a ruinas humeantes, concretamente la zona de mando y comunicaciones. Mientras, Teana y el resto de su equipo atacaban en varias zonas dispersas y alejadas entre sí para mantener al mayor número de soldados ocupados y distraídos. Navara, por su parte, guiaba a los prisioneros liberados hacia el punto de encuentro acordado, desde el que serían teleportados inmediatamente a la _Claudia_, que esperaba en órbita lista para sacarlos de allí.

Nanoha estaba a punto de lanzar su Starlight Breaker cuando Fate lo vio, un francotirador a no muchos metros de ellas en el suelo a su derecha, con una línea de tiro limpia y perfecta hacia la pelirroja. Fate vio brillar la mirilla del largo fusil y supo que no había tiempo, no podía levantar una barrera con el ataque de Nanoha listo para ser lanzado, así que intentó lo único que podía.

—¡Bardiche!

—Sonic Move.

—¡Starlight Breaker!

¡_Bang_!

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse, congelarse en aquel mismo instante.

_**Si un día dejo de avanzar, sigue el camino sin volver la vista atrás**_

Fate abatió con Bardiche en su forma de guadaña al francotirador, pero fue demasiado tarde, la bala había sido disparada milésimas de segundos antes y su trayectoria fue directa al objetivo, alcanzando a Nanoha en el costado derecho y aún sabiendo el dolor que debía sentir, Fate la vio terminar de lanzar su ataque, al tiempo que ella ascendía huyendo del impacto y tratando de llegar a su lado, el dolor de su brazo roto olvidado por el momento.

La energía del Starlight Breaker desató un caos infernal sobre el campamento, las explosiones se sucedieron al igual que los gritos de los hombres, pero nada de eso tenía importancia ya para Fate, porque ante sus ojos Nanoha caía inconsciente; Bardiche volvió a acelerar su velocidad, pudiendo recogerla a media caída entre sus brazos, aguantando el dolor, la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras ascendía y volaba alejándose de allí. Los ojos de Nanoha estaban cerrados, su respiración era trabajosa y una mancha de sangre caliente se extendía por todo su costado, empapando sus blancas ropas y comenzando a resbalar por el brazo de Fate.

—No, no, no, no, no, no… —repitió una y otra vez, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas—. No tenía que ser así.

El viento arrasaba su rostro en aquel vuelo veloz y desesperado.

—Fate-chan… —la miró al oír su débil voz y sus ojos se encontraron, Nanoha sonreía.

—No hables, ahorra fuerzas —le dijo.

—No pasa nada… Fate-chan… Si tú… estás a salvo… todo… está bien…

Los ojos azules volvieron a cerrarse y su respiración se tornó más débil.

—Aguanta… Aguanta… ¡Nanoha!

_**Sigue el camino sin volver la vista atrás**_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Perdón por el retraso, pero me costó horrores encontrar una canción que me convenciera (no sabéis la cantidad de letras que he leído estos días x_D) y al final me he decantado por este tema breve de Warcry que más o menos se ajustaba a lo que quería.

Y como se puede ver por el final, sí, antes de que me matéis, habrá otro capítulo más (esta vez sí, creo que será el último) y lo más seguro es que lo publique entre mañana o pasado mañana (espero, si no se me lían mucho las cosas).

Gracias por vuestras reviews, vuestros comentarios siempre ayudan a mejorar y a seguir adelante con los proyectos ^^.

Pd: Mmm, ¿que si me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes? Imaginaciones vuestras xD


	5. Lo que significas para mí

**Capítulo 5º.- Lo que significas para mí**

**Canción: **"Devorando el corazón"

**Disco: **_Revolución_

**Artista: **Warcry

* * *

_**Te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior**_

_**quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazón**_

Cuando llegaron a la sala de teleportación de la _Claudia_, una unidad médica ya las estaba esperando con una camilla; Fate depositó el cuerpo inconsciente de Nanoha sobre ella y antes de que la apartaran de su lado, apretó con fuerza una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—No se te ocurra rendirte —le dijo inclinándose junto a su oído—, si lo haces no te lo perdonaré. Lucha, Nanoha… Eres la razón de mi vida… por favor, no te mueras… no te vayas de mi lado.

Soltó su mano cuando la camilla se puso en movimiento, llevándosela; por un momento se quedó parada donde estaba, mirando el corredor por el que se habían marchado, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de pensar, con el corazón latiéndole aterrorizado en el pecho, temiendo perderla para siempre.

—Fate-san.

La voz de Teana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sacándola de aquel oscuro pensamiento que había ceñido un estrecho nudo en su pecho, se volvió hacia la joven Enforcer, encontrándose una mirada cargada de preocupación y compasión.

—Todo irá bien —le dijo a Teana, más en un intento de convencerse a sí misma que otra cosa.

—Por supuesto —asintió Teana.

—Sí, Nanoha es una luchadora, saldrá de ésta —abundó Navara palmeando el hombro de Fate—. Ahora será mejor que alguien le eche un vistazo a tu brazo y descanses algo.

—Yo…

—No —la cortó Teana con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—, el Almirante Harlaown nos ha ordenado asegurarnos de que vas a que te curen el brazo, comes algo y descansas.

Una sonrisa torcida afloró a los labios de Fate, su hermano la conocía perfectamente, sabía que antes de ocuparse de sus propias heridas, iría a la puerta de la cubierta médica a esperar noticias del estado de Nanoha y que no se movería de allí hasta poder verla y asegurarse de que estaba fuera de peligro.

—Ya ha oído sus órdenes, señora —intervino Navara seriamente—. Además, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora y ella querrá verte bien cuando despierte —terminó con un tono más suave.

—De acuerdo, esta vez cumpliré mis órdenes —admitió finalmente Fate, de todas formas, en la enfermería podría preguntar por Nanoha mientras se ocupaban de su brazo y demás rasguños.

Una vez llegaron a la cubierta médica, Teana se despidió de ellas, asegurándole a Fate que se ocuparía de todo el papeleo y el informe final, la rubia le dio las gracias sinceramente, pues en aquel momento no tenía cabeza para ocuparse de nada de eso, todos sus pensamientos estaban con Nanoha. Navara se quedó con ella, en parte para que revisaran sus heridas también y en parte para asegurarse de que Fate hacía lo que le habían dicho.

En la espaciosa sala de curas del acorazado estaban atendiendo a varios de sus hombres, la mayoría tenían heridas leves, golpes y magulladuras, aparte del agotamiento acumulado. Mientras una de las enfermeras escayolaba su brazo, tras el doloroso proceso de recolocarle bien los huesos fracturados, Fate preguntó por Nanoha.

—No sé nada, pero en cuanto acabe con usted, trataré de averiguar algo, ¿le parece bien?

—Sí. —Sabía que por mucho que insistiera no iba a conseguir mucho más.

Unos minutos después la enfermera terminaba con su brazo, pasándole un cabestrillo por el cuello.

—Será mejor que lo use —le advirtió seriamente.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien, voy a preguntar por la Capitán Takamachi, pueden esperar aquí.

Una vez la enfermera se fue hacia la otra zona de la cubierta médica, donde se encontraban un par de quirófanos y un área para las camas donde reposaban los heridos más graves, Navara le tendió a Fate la chaqueta de su uniforme de campo, ésta la cogió pero desechó la idea de ponérsela al ver la cantidad de suciedad que tenía encima.

Unos minutos después, la enfermera regresó, Fate se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada y esperó las noticias con el corazón en un puño, queriendo y temiendo escucharlas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó a la enfermera en cuanto llegó a su altura.

—Ahora mismo la están operando, en principio parece que la bala no ha dañado ningún órgano vital, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y aunque su estado no es crítico, está muy débil —la enfermera puso una mano en su hombro, estrechándoselo—. Está en las mejores manos, el médico que la está operando es uno de los mejores de la Flota. Todo irá bien.

Fate asintió en acto reflejo, demasiado preocupada por Nanoha como para ser consciente de mucho más, prácticamente su mente había dejado de procesar información tras lo de "ha perdido mucha sangre" y "está muy débil". Apenas se dio cuenta de que la enfermera se despedía de ellas y se marchaba y Navara tuvo que tirar de ella para hacerla salir de la sala de curas y abandonar la cubierta médica, pero Fate se detuvo al llegar al corredor.

—No puedo irme de aquí —le dijo a Navara.

—Pero dijiste que cumplirías las órdenes.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo… Entiéndelo, por mucho que quiera, no seré capaz ni de descansar ni de comer nada… Ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en ella, en si… en si…

—Lo va a lograr —afirmó Navara, con una seguridad que Fate envidió en ese instante.

—Necesito estar aquí —insistió Fate—. Sé que no sirve de nada, pero para mí es importante, estar lo más cerca posible de ella…

—Hm… —suspiró Navara—, está bien, supongo que no voy a poder convencerte de lo contrario.

—Gracias, Teniente —trató de sonreír, pero no pudo.

—No hay de qué —contestó la joven, mientras ambas se sentaban en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared—. Sólo espero que el Almirante no sé moleste mucho.

—Creo que lo comprenderá —dijo Fate suavemente.

Sí, estaba segura de que Chrono no se enfadaría, simplemente se preocuparía por su estado físico, pero no la obligaría a marcharse de allí antes de que la operación de Nanoha terminase.

Tras unos minutos viendo pasar a algunos soldados y oficiales por el corredor, Navara decidió romper el silencio, quizá para distraerla de su miedo, para que su mente no se hundiera más y más en aquella angustia que había atado un fuerte nudo en su pecho.

—¿Y cuánto lleváis juntas Nanoha y tú? —preguntó—. Ya lo estabais en aquella misión donde nos conocimos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó con voz algo distante—. Algo más de cinco años, aunque nos conocemos desde los nueve.

—¿En serio? Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo —sonrió la Teniente—. ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?, si se puede preguntar.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Fate, mientras asentía, evocando los recuerdos de casi toda una vida, aquella que había comenzado en el momento en que Nanoha decidió tenderle una mano para salvarla y convertirse en su amiga.

_**Como un rayo de luz, entrando en la oscuridad**_

_**en mi vida entraste tú y todo empezó a cambiar**_

_**me arropaste en tu calor y entendí que tendría frío**_

_**sin ti**_

—Nanoha me trajo la luz en el momento más oscuro de mi vida…

Comenzó su historia, contándole sobre los días que lucharon por las Jewel Seeds, cuando Nanoha se empeñó en hacerle frente para alcanzar su corazón, llamándola una y otra vez por su nombre, ofreciéndole su ayuda y su amistad sin reservas. Le habló de su triste despedida el mismo día en que ella pronunció su nombre por primera vez, repitiéndolo varias veces y prometiéndole que de entonces en adelante, ella estaría ahí para salvarla cuando estuviese en peligro; aquel día en que por fin se hicieron amigas y aprendió que uno puede llorar cuando ve caer las lágrimas de los que son importantes para sí. Le contó sobre los largos meses de separación, de las vídeo cartas que esperaban con emoción, de cómo empezaron a conocerse poco a poco pese a la larga distancia que las separaba.

Le habló sobre su accidentado reencuentro, sobre su nueva lucha y cómo el lazo entre ambas se fortalecía día a día.

—Nos hicimos las mejores amigas sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta.

Llegaron más personas a sus vidas, pero nadie eclipsó jamás el lugar que ocupaban en el corazón de cada una; pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntas y aunque eligieron senderos distintos, nunca hubo distancia alguna entre sus corazones. Crecieron juntas y sus sentimientos también lo hicieron, se volvieron más profundos, más intensos, hasta el día en que ambas entendieron que aquello que sentían era más, mucho más que el amor entre amigos o hermanos.

—Fue durante los últimos años de instituto, en el mundo en el que vivíamos entonces —volvió a sonreír—. Creo que las dos estábamos atemorizadas por echar a perder nuestra amistad y tardamos un poco en decidirnos a confesarnos. Pero ninguna pudo aguantarlo mucho más y un día dejamos de ser sólo amigas…

Aquel era un recuerdo imborrable que permanecería por siempre en la memoria de Fate, recordaba el miedo, los nervios y el sabor del primer beso que compartieron. Recordaba que fue en aquel instante cuando supo que sin Nanoha a su lado su vida no tendría sentido, que le faltaría algo, lo más importante.

_**Comenzamos a soñar con un mundo entre los dos**_

_**una extraña comunión entre la luna y el sol**_

_**diferentes y a la vez atrapados por una pasión**_

_**sin ti**_

Y empezaron así un nuevo camino, el destino podía ser incierto, pero lo único que importaba entonces era que estaban juntas, que su unión no había hecho más que fortalecerse con los años; compartieron nuevas ilusiones y sueños, esperanzas para una vida en común. Para Fate, Nanoha se convirtió en su refugio, su fuerza y su razón para seguir adelante pasase lo que pasase. El amor que ella le daba y el que ella sentía llenaban de calidez y luz sus momentos más oscuros; si tenía miedo, pensaba en ella, si sentía perderse en dudas, recordaba sus palabras, si los fantasmas del pasado volvían a perseguirla, evocaba sus abrazos y sus silencios comprensivos. Tomadas de la mano caminaron hacia su mañana y con la llegada de Vivio, formaron por fin su propia familia, pequeña pero insustituible para Fate, compañera y madre junto a Nanoha.

—Pero a veces debe ser duro —comentó Navara en una ocasión—, quiero decir, tú pasas mucho tiempo en misiones lejos de Mid-Childa.

Fate asintió, sí a veces, más de las que ella deseaba, resultaba realmente duro.

_**Y a veces yo pienso**_

_**que todo esto acaba mal**_

_**volar tan cerca del sol sólo me puede quemar**_

_**es tarde para escapar**_

Las dudas nunca abandonaban del todo su corazón; por supuesto, no dudaba del amor de Nanoha, ni de ella, sino de lo que estaba haciendo al estar a su lado. Fate sabía que sus largas ausencias no hacían más que traerles dolor y miedo a Nanoha y Vivio, cada vez que salía en una misión, podía ver las lágrimas brillar en sus ojos al despedirse, sentir el cuerpo de Nanoha temblar contra el suyo cuando se decían "hasta la vuelta". Y en las más largas de sus misiones, cuando su trabajo la llevaba lejos durante mucho tiempo, en las noches a solas consigo misma, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez lo mejor era que nunca hubiesen comenzado aquella vida juntas; así Nanoha no sufriría esperando su regreso, su sonrisa sería siempre auténtica y no tendría que lidiar con su ausencia. Pero entonces, cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a arderle en los ojos al imaginarse una vida sin ella, Fate se daba cuenta de que era imposible, la necesitaba demasiado, la amaba demasiado.

_**Te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior**_

_**quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazón**_

_**te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior**_

_**quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazón**_

_**el corazón**_

—Puede que sea duro estar separadas durante ese tiempo, pero es lo que ambas hemos elegido —le contestó a Navara—. Nanoha lleva tanto tiempo junto a mí, que no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella, por eso…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque no quería siquiera pensar en ello, en que Nanoha no pudiera lograr salir de aquella con vida. Navara asintió comprendiendo lo que su silencio decía.

—¿No ha habido nadie más? —se atrevió a preguntar un poco después.

—Nadie. Nanoha ha sido y es la única mujer a la que amo, y lo será siempre —contestó en su suave tono de voz, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Y eso era algo de lo que Fate jamás dudaría, trajese lo que trajese el tiempo, ella nunca dejaría de amar a Nanoha como lo hacía, no había nadie más para ella y muchas veces pensaba lo afortunada que había sido de encontrar a su otra mitad, de haber podido vivir con ella tantas cosas, compartiendo tristezas y alegrías; era cierto, había despedidas y días de ausencia, pero luego llegaban los reencuentros y las noches durmiendo a su lado y los amaneceres entre sus brazos.

—Sabes, Navara —dijo al cabo, la mirada perdida en la puerta cerrada de la cubierta médica—, no son tantos años… En realidad a mi me parecen pocos comparados con los que todavía nos quedan por delante.

—Sí, tal vez tienes razón —sonrió Navara.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —de repente, la voz de Chrono atrajo la atención de ambas, que miraron al moreno capitán de la _Claudia_ detenerse frente a ellas con una severa expresión en el rostro.

Navara se levantó como un resorte y saludó marcialmente a su superior al mando, manteniendo su posición de firmes, hasta que Chrono le dijo que podía descansar. Fate no se movió de dónde estaba, el protocolo militar era una de las últimas cosas de las que preocuparse ahora.

—Fate… —suspiró su hermano—, creía que te había dado una orden.

—Lo siento, Chrono, pero… —se encogió de hombros y no añadió más, no hacía falta.

—Está bien —el Almirante se volvió un momento hacia Navara—, Teniente, ¿puede traernos algo de comer?

—Sí, señor —la maga del tridente asintió y se fue en dirección al comedor de la nave.

—Si querías que nos dejara a solas, sólo tenías que habérselo pedido —comentó Fate.

—Lo sé, pero creo que necesitas comer algo —Chrono, dejando a un lado toda dignidad como oficial al mando, se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—No tengo hambre.

—Ya, ya. ¿Crees que a Nanoha le gustará saber que te desmayaste por no cuidar un poco de ti misma?

—Eso es un golpe bajo —le acusó.

—Sí, lo es, pero sé que funcionará.

—…

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó finalmente y Fate le dijo lo que la enfermera le había dicho a ella.

—Ten fe, Nanoha no es de las que se rinden.

—Debería ser yo la que estuviese en su lugar… —apretó los puños, la culpabilidad terminaba de romper sus emociones.

_**Y a veces yo pienso**_

_**que todo esto acaba mal**_

_**volar tan cerca del sol sólo me puede quemar**_

_**es tarde para escapar**_

—Fate…

—No, sabes que tengo razón —no quería oír las palabras de consuelo de Chrono—. No debió venir, no debisteis permitírselo.

—¿Acaso conoces a alguien capaz de detenerla cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza? Estaba realmente preocupada por ti.

—Entonces no tendríais que haberle dicho nada… Si no le hubiesen dicho que estaba desparecida en acción, no habría venido hasta aquí, no se habría unido al equipo de rescate y ahora no estaría… no estaría…

Las lágrimas que había logrado contener frente a Navara se desbordaron con Chrono, que la estrechó más contra él, diciéndole que todo iba a ir bien.

—No puedes saberlo… —sacudió la cabeza—. Es lo mismo que dicen todos, pero nadie puede saber si es verdad… Es lo mismo que le dije yo antes de partir a esta misión, que todo iría bien, que volvería junto a ella y Vivio, pero no fue verdad, no fue verdad… Si se muere yo… yo no sé qué voy a hacer… No puedo vivir sin ella, Chrono… Y no podré vivir sabiendo que la culpa de su muerte fue mía.

—Basta, Fate —le recriminó con suavidad, apartándola un poco de sí para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿me oyes? Y Nanoha no se va a morir, ha salido de situaciones peores —la volvió a abrazar—. Ya verás, dentro de unos días estaréis de vuelta en vuestra casa, las dos de permiso, disfrutando con vuestra hija de unos días tranquilos. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, cálmate.

Durante unos minutos, Fate siguió llorando en silencio contra el pecho de su hermano, serenándose poco a poco, tratando de desechar sus más oscuros pensamientos, pero el miedo, la culpa y la duda no terminaban de irse de su mente.

Navara volvió un rato más tarde, seguramente se habría entretenido por el camino a propósito para darles tiempo a Chrono y a ella a hablar, para que pudiera desahogarse con una de las pocas personas con quien podía hacerlo. Traía comida consigo y se la tendió a Fate, que aún sin ganas, hizo el esfuerzo por comer algo bajo la atenta y severa mirada de su hermano.

Un par de horas se fueron lentamente, Chrono tuvo que volver a su puesto en el puente de la _Claudia_, pero su lugar lo ocupó Teana, la joven Enforcer no dijo mucho, pero Fate agradeció su presencia, como agradecía la de Navara, que de tanto en tanto, cuando el silencio parecía volverse opresivo para la rubia, lo rompía con alguna conversación ligera.

Finalmente, el médico salió a buscarla y no le sorprendió del todo encontrársela allí, en la misma puerta de la cubierta médica; Fate se levantó y se preparó para recibir las noticias que él tuviera que darle, el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y apenas encontró su voz para preguntar.

—La operación ha ido bien —le dijo el médico—, hemos extraído la bala y arreglado el pequeño destrozo que hizo al entrar, y afortunadamente no ha dañado ningún punto vital. La pérdida de sangre era importante y se encontraba muy débil, pero no ha habido ninguna otra complicación, ahora mismo está recuperándose de la anestesia y despertará dentro de poco.

—¿Entonces está bien? —preguntó Teana.

—Sí —sonrió el médico—, tendrá que mantener reposo por unos días, pero su vida ya no corre peligro.

Teana y Navara suspiraron aliviadas, al tiempo que Fate sentía que el nudo que atenazaba su pecho se deshacía por fin, Nanoha se había salvado, estaba bien y eso era todo lo que importaba ahora.

—¿Puedo verla? —inquirió.

—Sí, sígame.

Volvió a entrar en aquella sala tras el médico, que la llevó hasta una zona apartada del resto por una cortina, allí había varias camas y en una de ellas estaba Nanoha, el pelo cobrizo suelto sobre la almohada, los brazos desnudos reposando sobre la sábana, una vía unía su brazo a un gotero, varios cables iban desde su pecho a una máquina cercana, una máscara de oxígeno cubría su boca y nariz.

—No se preocupe —dijo el médico al ver su expresión alarmada—, es sólo hasta que se despierte. Las dejaré a solas un rato.

—Gracias.

Fate se detuvo junto a un lado de la cama sin poder apartar los ojos del rostro de Nanoha, tomó una de sus manos estrechándola suavemente.

_**Te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior**_

_**quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazón**_

Por un largo momento permaneció en silencio, sin poder encontrar palabras que decirle, contenta con el simple hecho de poder estar a su lado, de tener su mano en la suya, de verla respirar, de saber que seguía allí con ella.

—Lo siento… —le susurró finalmente—, siento que por mi culpa te hayan herido, que estés de nuevo en una cama de hospital… Lo siento de verdad. —Lágrimas fugitivas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos un instante.

—No llores… Fate-chan…

La miró al oír su voz, débil y opaca por la mascara de oxígeno, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, una sonrisa bailaba en su fondo.

—Nanoha… —el nombre salió de sus labios en un sollozo entrecortado, acarició su mejilla con la mano sana, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente, apoyando la suya después sobre ella.

—No llores —volvió a repetirle Nanoha—, tú no… tienes la culpa…

—Shsss, no hables —se apartó un poco para volver a mirarla y Nanoha alzó una de sus manos para secar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas; Fate tomó esa mano de nuevo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios no quería desaparecer. Se sentó al borde de la cama sin dejar de mirarla un instante.

—Fate-chan —los labios bajo la máscara se curvaron también en una sonrisa al volver a pronunciar su nombre.

—Estoy aquí, descansa.

"_Y tú estás aquí_", pensó, sintiendo por fin que los latidos de su corazón se calmaban, que el miedo moría y la duda daba paso a la alegría de tenerla con ella una vez más.

_**Te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior**_

_**quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazón**_

A no mucho tardar, una enfermera vino a quitarle la máscara de oxígeno y a comprobar las lecturas de la máquina; les informó de que todo iba bien. Fate volvió a acariciar el rostro de Nanoha, siguiendo la línea de su mejilla hasta rozar suavemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos; en aquel momento, todo cuanto sentía por Nanoha parecía querer desbordarla, el cariño, el amor, el deseo… todo se mezclaba y ardía en su corazón.

—Eres lo más importante para mí, te quiero Nanoha —le dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, mientras bajaba al encuentro de sus labios, besándolos con delicadeza, como si temiera hacerle daño.

Nanoha rodeó el cuello de Fate con una de sus manos, atrayéndola más hacia sí, profundizando el beso, queriendo decirle que estaba bien, que estaba allí realmente, que seguían juntas, que no había nada por lo que lamentarse y nada por lo que temer, que no la culpaba y que si tenía que volver a hacerlo, lo haría sin dudar. Sin embargo, cuando sus bocas se separaron, lo único que le dijo con palabras fue:

—Yo también te quiero, Fate-chan.

_**Te llevo tan dentro que siento fuego en mi interior**_

_**quemando, ardiendo va devorando el corazón**_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Y aquí está el happy end ^^ (me gusta el drama, pero en su justa medida). Aunque os comento que habrá un pequeño epílogo, aún falta el regreso a casa ;) (parece que me esté dando pena cerrar este ffic xD).

Gracias por vuestras reviews y perdón por haberos hecho sufrir con estos dos últimos capítulos ;)

Y hay que ver lo que me han dado de sí Warcry (tres canciones de ellos ^^).


	6. Bonus Track I Nana

**Bonus Track**

**Nana**

**Canción: **"Lullaby"

**Disco: **_Illusions_

**Artista: **Arwen

* * *

_**Today the stars will guide your dreams and**__ (Hoy las estrellas guiarán tus sueños y)_

_**Protect all the things above you**__ (Protegerán todas las cosas sobre ti)_

_**Tonight an angel will come to give you a kiss**__ (Esta noche un ángel vendrá para darte un beso)_

_**Only for you**__ (Sólo para ti)_

_**Sweet dreaming now, my little piece of love**__ (Dulces sueños, mi pequeño pedazo de amor)_

La noche era tranquila, fuera en el cielo brillaban miríadas de estrellas y las lunas derramaban su luz sobre la ciudad; en la casa todo era silencio, salvo la gentil y suave voz de Fate relatando un cuento, para ahuyentar los miedos y los malos sueños de la pequeña que se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo. Sentada junto a ellas, Nanoha las observaba enternecida con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ne, Fate-mama… —llamó Vivio en voz queda.

—¿Si?

—¿Duele? —señaló el brazo escayolado de la Enforcer.

—Sólo un poquito —le guiñó un ojo e iba a continuar con el cuento cuando unos débiles sollozos la interrumpieron.

—¿Vivio? —inquirió Nanoha preocupada, inclinándose lo que la herida le permitía sobre la niña.

Fate miró a su hija alarmada, sin llegar a comprender qué había provocado el llanto; Vivio se frotó los ojos con las manos en un intento de frenar sus lágrimas.

—Shsss… ¿Por qué lloras? —Fate estrechó a la niña contra su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello con la mano sana.

—Lo sien… to…

—Ey, no tienes que pedir perdón —le dijo suavemente Nanoha, que se movió para poder quedar frente a la niña y tomó sus manos en las suyas.

—Es que… es que os he echado mucho de menos y… y… —decía entre hipidos, los acuosos ojos yendo de una madre a otra— y tío Yûno dijo que seguro que nos pasaba nada, pero… pero…

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva, para Vivio había sido duro encontrarse con que sus dos madres volvían heridas a casa; normalmente Fate siempre disimulaba sus heridas cuando regresaba de alguna misión particularmente peligrosa, de manera que su pequeña no se preocupara, pero en esta ocasión no habían podido hacer nada, el brazo roto no era algo que se pudiera ocultar y la herida de Nanoha aún le dificultaba moverse con normalidad.

—Vivio —Nanoha la abrazó ignorando las pequeñas punzadas de dolor de su costado y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído—. No pasa nada, estamos aquí contigo.

—¡Nanoha-mama! —más que calmarse, el llanto pareció redoblar su fuerza; Nanoha y Fate volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron.

_**Don't you cry, I'm right here with you**__ (No llores, estoy aquí contigo)_

_**Feel the darkness running away from here**__ (Siente la oscuridad huyendo de aquí)_

_**Don't you cry, I will stay with you**__ (No llores, voy a estar contigo)_

_**Nightmare, demons... all end now**__ (Pesadilla, demonios... todo termina ahora)_

—No quiero que os vayáis —musitó Vivio cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a remitir—, tengo miedo cuando no estáis.

—No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte —susurró Nanoha.

—¿Y Fate-mama?

—Tampoco, por un tiempo vamos a estar las tres juntas —contestó la pelirroja.

—¿De verdad? —Vivio salió del regazo de su madre y miró a Fate.

—De verdad —Fate le tendió la mano—. Ven.

Vivio la cogió y volvió a acurrucarse contra Fate.

—No me gusta cuando no estáis conmigo.

—Y a nosotras no nos gusta estar lejos de ti, pequeña —le susurró Fate—. ¿Quieres que siga con el cuento?

—Um.

Fate volvió a tomar el libro de relatos y retomó la agradable historia.

_**So close your eyes and you will travel**__ (Así que cierra tus ojos y viajarás)_

_**To a magic world**__ (A un mundo mágico)_

_**Where peace reigns forever**__ (Donde la paz reina siempre)_

Los ojos de Vivio comenzaron a cerrarse, aunque hacía esfuerzos por no quedarse dormida todavía, queriendo pasar más tiempo entre sus madres, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Fate, haciéndola sentir segura y querida, y la mano de Nanoha acariciando su pelo lentamente, diciéndole que estaba allí con ella. Pero era difícil mantenerse despierta con la suave voz de Fate arrullándola, poco a poco perdía el hilo del cuento y las imágenes de la historia se mezclaban con las de su primer sueño.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos? —le preguntó Fate al verla bostezar ampliamente.

Vivio sacudió la cabeza y pidió que siguiera, aún no quería quedarse sola en su cuarto, deseaba que cuando sus ojos finalmente se cerrasen, sus madres todavía permaneciesen un rato más a su lado.

_**Today the stars will guide your dreams and**__ (Hoy las estrellas guiarán tus sueños y)_

_**Protect all the things above you**__ (Protegerán todas las cosas sobre ti)_

_**Tonight an angel will come to give you a kiss**__ (Esta noche un ángel vendrá para darte un beso)_

_**Only for you**__ (Sólo para ti)_

_**Sweet dreaming now, my little piece of love**__ (Dulces sueños, mi pequeño pedazo de amor)_

Nanoha contemplaba a sus dos chicas sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro; Vivio cerraba y abría los ojos, intentando evadir el sueño que ya no tardaría en vencerla y por esa noche estaba dispuesta dejarla ser un poco "egoísta", porque ella lo había sido al irse a buscar a Fate, al poner su vida en peligro y estar a punto de morir, dejando a Vivio sin una de sus madres. El destino podía ser cruel obligándote a tomar dolorosas decisiones, pero en aquel momento podía olvidarlo todo viendo a su niña calmada al fin en los brazos de Fate.

"Ojalá tus sueños sean dulces esta noche, mi ángel, que no tengas más pesadillas, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nosotras", pensó mientras deslizaba los dedos por su cabello rubio.

_**Here we go, don't look at behind**__ (Aquí vamos, no mires atrás)_

_**Hold my hand and we will fly away**__ (Coge mi mano y vamos a volar)_

_**Here you have a thousand of adventures to live**__ (Aquí tendrás cientos de aventuras para vivir)_

_**Just choose one every night**__ (Sólo tienes que elegir una cada noche)_

Por un momento Vivio soñó que volaba alto, muy alto en un cielo limpio y claro, azul brillante como los ojos de Nanoha, y aunque le daba un poco de miedo estar tan lejos del suelo, no le importaba, porque no estaba sola, surcaba los vientos tomada de las manos de sus madres, que le sonreían mientras el viento acariciaba sus rostros; era maravilloso y una risa cristalina escapó de sus labios y pronto sus madres reían con ella. Allí arriba nada malo podía alcanzarlas y Vivio sabía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que jamás la dejarían caer, "estaremos contigo siempre", casi podía oírlas decir.

_**Today the stars will guide your dreams and**__ (Hoy las estrellas guiarán tus sueños y)_

_**Protect all the things above you**__ (Protegerán todas las cosas sobre ti)_

_**Tonight an angel will come to give you a kiss**__ (Esta noche un ángel vendrá para darte un beso)_

_**Only for you**__ (Sólo para ti)_

—Está sonriendo —le susurró Nanoha a Fate.

La rubia dejó el cuento a un lado y miró a Vivio, que finalmente se había dormido sobre su regazo, en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa y la expresión de su rostro era tranquila.

—Debe estar soñando con algo bonito —comentó en voz baja para no turbar el sueño de la pequeña.

—Seguro.

Nanoha se inclinó sobre Vivio y la besó suavemente en la frente, apartando algunos mechones de cabello.

—Esta vez lo ha debido pasar realmente mal —dijo Fate acariciando tenuemente una de las mejillas—. Lo siento, Vivio, de verás que lo siento.

—Fate-chan, ya te lo dije antes, no tienes que disculparte.

—Pero…

—No —Nanoha alzó su mano y silenció a la rubia poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—, ya está bien de lágrimas, culpas y pedir perdón. Ahora estamos en casa, juntas y a salvo, eso es lo único que importa. Mírala, ella duerme feliz porque estamos aquí. Duerme feliz porque su Fate-mama le ha contado un cuento y la ha abrazado hasta que el sueño ha venido.

Fate asintió y sonrió finalmente, dejando que las palabras de Nanoha aliviasen su corazón. Con delicadeza, movió a Vivio de su regazo y la dejó sobre la cama y tras arroparla, depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

_**Don't remember darkness and sorrow**__ (No recuerdes oscuridad y pena)_

_**Come here now, back to light**__ (Ven aquí ahora, de vuelta a la luz)_

—Dulces sueños, Vivio, ya no tienes nada que temer, Nanoha-mama y yo estamos aquí, nada puede hacerte daño.

En su sueño, Vivio suspiró satisfecha y la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó. Nanoha y Fate la contemplaron unos minutos en silencio, casi como si se asegurasen de que ya nada pudiese perturbarla y despertarla. Después se miraron entre ellas, sonriéndose, se levantaron y tomadas de la mano abandonaron el cuarto de su hija, apagando la lámpara antes de salir y echando un último vistazo al tranquilo sueño de la pequeña antes de entornar la puerta tras de sí.

_**Today the stars will guide your dreams and**__ (Hoy las estrellas guiarán tus sueños y)_

_**Protect all the things above you**__ (Protegerán todas las cosas sobre ti)_

_**Tonight an angel will come to give you a kiss**__ (Esta noche un ángel vendrá para darte un beso)_

_**Only for you**__ (Sólo para ti)_

_**Sweet dreaming now, my little piece of love**__ (Dulces sueños, mi pequeño pedazo de amor)_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Este es el primer bonus track del ffic, decidí escribirlo cuando encontré esta bonita canción de Arwen, cuyo título no podía ser más acertado, "Lullaby", (Canción de cuna o Nana) y enfocarlo un poco desde el punto de vista de los tres miembros de la familia Takamachi ^^. Espero que os haya gustado. Y os dejo pasar al siguiente bonus track ;)


	7. Bonus Track II Esta noche

**Bonus Track**

**Esta noche**

**Canción:**"Thank you for loving me"

**Disco:** _Crush_

**Artista:** Bon Jovi

* * *

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

_**For being my eyes**__ (Por ser mis ojos)_

_**When I couldn't see**__ (Cuando no podía ver)_

_**For parting my lips**__ (Por abrir mis labios)_

_**When I couldn't breathe**__ (cuando no podía respirar)_

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

Era la primera noche que pasaban en casa después de regresar de aquel planeta envuelto en los fuegos de la guerra; acababan de dormir a su hija y la quietud de la madrugada lo envolvía todo. Había muchas cosas que Fate quería decirle a Nanoha, pero la pelirroja había insistido en que no hacía falta, que sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba y sentía, aun así, Fate necesitaba hacerle saber lo muy agradecida que le estaba por haberla salvado, aunque el sentimiento de culpa todavía pesaba algo en su corazón.

—Auch —el gemido de Nanoha atrajo su atención; la joven se había detenido a medio camino de sentarse en el borde de la cama y se sostenía el costado con una mano, una ligera expresión de dolor se dibujó en su cara.

—Espera, te ayudaré —Fate se acercó a ella y con cuidado, la ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—Gracias —le sonrió mientras lentamente se dejaba caer sobre las almohadas.

—No hay de qué. Además, se supone que deberías estar guardando reposo —le reprochó suavemente al tiempo que la seguía al interior del lecho.

—Mou, no pongas ese tono de "médico enfadado", sólo quería estar con Vivio.

—Lo sé —le pasó el brazo sano por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, Nanoha apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello y con uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura—. Y por eso no me voy a chivar.

—Mm, Fate-chan… —la pelirroja alzó el rostro para mirarla.

—¿Si?

—Te quiero.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, la besó en los labios, demorando largamente su boca en la suya.

_**It's hard for me to say the things**__ (Es difícil para mí decir las cosas)_

_**I want to say sometimes**__ (Que quiero decir a veces)_

_**There's no one here but you and me**__ (No hay nadie aquí salvo tú y yo)_

_**And that broken old street light**__ (Y esa vieja luz rota de la calle)_

_**Lock the doors**__ (Cierra las puertas)_

_**We'll leave the world outside**__ (Dejaremos el mundo fuera)_

_**All I've got to give to you**__ (Todo lo que tengo para darte)_

_**Are these five words tonight**__ (son estas cinco palabras esta noche)_

—Nanoha… —susurró su nombre cuando se separaron en busca de aire.

—Lo sé, Fate-chan, y ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que pedirme perdón, lo que hice, lo hice porque quise, porque eres lo más importante para mí junto con Vivio, protegeros es la razón de mi vida.

Fate no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que aquellas eran también sus palabras; estrechó a Nanoha contra ella y la besó tiernamente en la sien, mientras las primeras lágrimas se escurrían por su cara.

—¿Tú también vas a llorar? —le preguntó ella medio en broma, medio en serio, mirándola y acariciando sus mejillas.

—Puede que un poco —bajó el rostro y lo refugió contra el pecho de Nanoha.

—Chica tonta —murmuró Nanoha en su oído mientras la mecía suavemente entre sus brazos, que ahora rodeaban el cuerpo de Fate.

—Nanoha, yo también te quiero.

—Lo sé —sus manos recorrieron su espalda en suaves caricias, que iban poco a poco apaciguando su llanto.

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

_**For being my eyes**__ (Por ser mis ojos)_

_**When I couldn't see**__ (Cuando no podía ver)_

_**For parting my lips**__ (Por abrir mis labios)_

_**When I couldn't breathe**__ (cuando no podía respirar)_

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

Cuando las lágrimas de Fate cesaron, volvieron a mirarse y besarse, dejando que sus manos y sus labios se dijesen aquello que con sólo palabras no bastaba.

—Allí, cuando te llevaba en mis brazos inconsciente, por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías… —comentó Fate débilmente al volver a encontrarse sus miradas—. Tuve mucho miedo, Nanoha, miedo de perderte.

—Hace falta algo más que una bala para…

Pero Fate no le dejó terminar la frase, la acalló con un nuevo beso, capturando sus labios con algo de desesperación, aquella que había sentido esperando frente a la puerta de la cubierta médica.

—No lo digas —susurró con voz ronca al liberar su boca, apoyando su frente sobre la de Nanoha—, no quiero siquiera pensar en ello… Yo sé que no podría vivir sin ti.

—Fate-chan… —Ahora fue el turno para que los ojos de Nanoha brillasen al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero cierta Enforcer no estaba dispuesta a dejarlas caer, y besó ambos ojos suavemente, llevándoselas consigo.

_**I never knew I had a dream**__ (Nunca supe que tenía un sueño)_

_**Until that dream was you**__ (Hasta que el sueño fuiste tú)_

_**When I look into your eyes**__ (Cuando miro en tus ojos)_

_**The sky's a different blue**__ (El cielo tiene un azul diferente)_

_**Cross my heart**__ (Atraviesa mi corazón)_

_**I wear no disguise**__ (No llevo ningún disfraz)_

_**If I tried, you'd make believe**__ (si lo intentara, tú fingirías)_

_**That you believed my lies**__ (Que creíste mis mentiras)_

—No quiero verte llorar…, no esta noche —le dijo Fate y con suavidad la recostó sobre la cama, teniendo cuidado de no presionar sobre la herida y sin ejercer ningún peso sobre ella.

Por un tiempo que pareció detenerse, se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, rojo ardiente en profundo azul; Nanoha alzó sus brazos y llevó sus manos tras el cuello de Fate, dejando a sus dedos enredarse en el largo y sedoso cabello rubio. Mientras, la mano sana de Fate dibujaba en cálidas caricias sendas al azar sobre su costado.

—Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, Fate-chan. Porque contigo a mi lado puedo hacerlo todo, enfrentarlo todo, pero si tú no estás…

Y de nuevo los labios de Fate volvieron a silenciarla, ahogando palabras que no quería terminar de escuchar, porque eran tristes, porque les hacían daño a ambas y esta noche quería dejar el dolor y el sufrimiento atrás.

—Voy a estar siempre, Nanoha, te lo prometo. Siempre…

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

_**For being my eyes**__ (Por ser mis ojos)_

_**When I couldn't see**__ (Cuando no podía ver)_

_**For parting my lips**__ (Por abrir mis labios)_

_**When I couldn't breathe**__ (cuando no podía respirar)_

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

—Sabes una cosa —dijo Nanoha cuando sus miradas volvieron a quedar prendidas—, yo pensé lo mismo que tú, durante la noche antes de que os fueran a… ejecutar, mientras volábamos hacia el lugar dónde os tenían prisioneros, no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez no lo lograríamos a tiempo…

Su voz murió sin poder completar sus palabras, pero a Fate no le hacía falta oír el resto para saber lo que le quería decir, pues era lo mismo que hacía un momento ella misma le había dicho. Retomó la palabra en el silencio con una voz débil, casi inaudible, aunque Nanoha captó todo cuanto dijo.

—Les pedí que me mataran mirando al mar… porque me recordaba tus ojos… Pensé que si iba a morir, quería hacerlo con vuestro recuerdo, así me llevaría vuestra imagen y vuestro amor en el último aliento…

Su voz se quebró bajo el peso de los recientes recuerdos y Nanoha terminó de envolverla en sus brazos, abrazándola y susurrándole al oído que todo estaba bien, que podía dejar aquello atrás.

—Estamos en casa… Esta noche estamos en casa —le repitió varias veces, mientras le daba suaves y pequeños besos en las mejillas y el cuello.

_**You pick me up when I fall down**__ (Tú me recoges cuando yo caigo)_

_**You ring the bell before they count me out **__(Tú tocas el timbre antes de que no cuenten conmigo)_

_**If I was drowning you would part the sea**__ (Si me estuviera ahogando tu dividirías el mar)_

_**And risk your own life to rescue me**__ (Y arriesgarías tu propia vida para rescatarme)_

Fate dejó que el calor que nacía en su pecho al oír a Nanoha se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, borrando el miedo y las últimas briznas de culpa, permitiendo que la felicidad la llenara por completo; sólo Nanoha sabía aliviar su dolor, sólo ella era capaz de curar las heridas que no se veían, de calmar su llanto y reconfortar su alma. Nanoha podía salvarla de muchas maneras.

_**Lock the doors**__ (Cierra las puertas)_

_**We'll leave the world outside**__ (Dejaremos el mundo fuera)_

_**All I've got to give to you**__ (Todo lo que tengo para darte)_

_**Are these five words tonight**__ (Son estas cincos palabras esta noche)_

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

_**For being my eyes**__ (Por ser mis ojos)_

_**When I couldn't see**__ (Cuando no podía ver)_

_**For parting my lips**__ (Por abrir mis labios)_

_**When I couldn't breathe**__ (cuando no podía respirar)_

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

Aquella noche, hicieron el amor despacio, demorándose en cada caricia, en cada abrazo, en cada beso, como si quisieran que el tiempo se detuviera durante esos instantes en que sus cuerpos se fundían y por un momento sus corazones parecían latir al mismo compás, en esos minutos cuando no sabían dónde empezaba una y acababa la otra, cuando todo su ser estaba lleno de la presencia, el cariño y la calidez de la otra. En jadeos entrecortados se susurraron palabras dulces, pronunciaron sus nombres una y otra vez y mientras la noche envejecía, se olvidaron del resto del mundo, sólo estaban ellas y el profundo y abrasador amor que se procesaban. "Te amo. Lo eres todo para mí", fue lo que ambas se dijeron poco antes de que el sueño finalmente las venciera con los cuerpos entrelazados bajo las sábanas.

_**When I couldn't fly**__ (Cuando no podía volar)_

_**Oh, you gave me wings**__ (Oh, tú me diste alas)_

_**You parted my lips**__ (Tú abriste mis labios)_

_**When I couldn't breathe **__(Cuando no podía respirar)_

_**Thank you for loving me**__ (Gracias por amarme)_

Y el amanecer las encontró abrazadas, sus brazos envolviéndose mutuamente, como si temiesen perderse, sumidas en sueño profundo y tranquilo, y en los labios de ambas brillaban sendas sonrisas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Y con este segundo bonus track se acaba el ffic. Un epílogo lleno de _azúcar_ para cerrarlo ;)

Espero que os haya gustado, para mí ha sido un pequeño reto, sobre todo para encontrar alguna de las canciones y hacerlas encajar con la historia, aunque las dos primeras vinieron solas ;). También espero que la elección de temas no haya sido muy "rara" xD, sé que tengo unos gustos que no comparte todo el mundo en cuanto a música ^^.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Y gracias también a aquellos que habéis ido dejando vuestras reviews, todos vuestros comentarios son muy apreciados ^^.


End file.
